St George's Gift
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU! MacBeth and Demona are under the Weird Sister's spell again, and Arthur Pendragon must stop them with a little help from St. George's new champion Dr. Marianne Ellis and Chas Cassidy Janeth Rian's character!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters of Gargoyles are owned by Disney. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. The character of Marianne Ellis and her twin brother Cameron Ellis is my character, and means no harm to the show. The character of Charles Quinn Cassidy is property of Javagoddess aka Beth Strong, and I use him out of respect with her permission. This is my first Gargoyles Fanfic, so let me know what you think of this attempt of mine to weave two great shows together!

So here we go!

St. George's Gift, Part 1: The King's Quest of Love

by Mennehotep, a.k.a. Theresa Meyers

* * *

"My liege... I cannot," she gasped, through the nighttime sweat of tears. Within her mind she found herself once more on a vast battlefield. The sounds and sights of battle echoed in her ears. Yet it was not Egypt. But a time closer to hers in the passage of centuries. Yet one as mysterious and magical. 

_At her side the High King, the Lion of Britain fought, his mighty sword plunging deep into the necks of his enemies. His last noble nights closed around their liege, trying valiantly to protect him as the minions swarmed over them. Marianne felt her hand, weighted with armor as she swung her long sword in glistening arcs. Blood dripped onto her, and she realized it stained the silvery armor she was sheathed in! Armor? When did she ever have armor? And what was she doing? Who was this king? On a hilltop the sorceress laughed, spinning her spells. Three women screamed as they hurled their power. "Weird sisters, your vengeance is nigh! See my brother is awake..."_

_The High king held up his sword, and deflected the power easily. Marianne raised her own shield, lifting it up to intercept the powerful blast of eldritch force unleashed. However they were the only two thus protected. Screams of crackling energy crashed into the breastplates of the remaining noble nights. And the cackle of triumph from the Weird sisters._

_"Fall now, ignoble Half Brother!" she laughed, from her high hill. "And let the mighty sword be returned to Avalon, whence it belongs! Not even she can save you now..."_

_"I will not rest till my love is at my side!"he roared, raising his sword. "Attack, Lady Marianne! WE will die nobly this day..."_

_"But my king! Is there not another way?" Marianne felt herself asking. Just then, the moon was eclipsed by strange winged figures. Not birds or dragons they swooped down, grasping up Marianne and her King in their claws._

_"You didn't think we'd miss the party, did you?" asked a deep voice. White eyes blazed from what should have been a stone face. Two mighty wings spanned the starlit sky as a Gargoyle carried the King to safety. Marianne saw she too was gripped by a female version. Other such creatures swept down upon the Sisters, snarling as their claws flashed._

_"Noble one you have saved me thus..." he said. "And for that you have my great fulness..."_

_"Long has our clan served you in your need... and ever so it shall," resonated the voice of the huge male Gargoyle, granite grey of skin and massive of chest._

_Then the Weird sisters renewed their attack, screaming as they hurled energy aloft. The shafts of light pierced the wings of the gargoyles, sending them spinning out of control into the ground._ Marianne screamed as she felt the imminent impact. They had failed!

She jerked from lying down on something soft. Screaming as she blinked in the morning light. Already the sun had risen, streaming in through the window of her own room.

"Not again," Marianne gasped, rubbing her eyes. "How many times must I have this dream?" 

* * *

Deep in New York city, another woman moaned and rubbed her head. She too shook from fevered dreams as she awakened with a cry. 

From the shadows a deep voice came, "Elisa! I heard you cry out! Are you harmed?"

Elisa shook her head, and felt the sweat on her brow. "Jalapeno," she grumbled. "Again the same nightmare!"

"Again?" gasped the source of the voice. A large clawed hand slipped around her human one, offering its strength.

"What are you doing here, Goliath?" she asked, glancing up at two blazing white eyes that pierced the darkness.

"For as much as you have cried out, I thought it best to be here, lest it be a plot of our enemies... for remember, they can strike in dreams as well as in reality," Goliath rumbled, his deep voice wrapping Elisa's heart in reassurance. Ever since she'd first heard that resonant voice she felt chills down her body. He wasn't human, but ooh what a wonderful voice that was!

"Thanks," she smiled, with relief as Goliath crouched by her bedside. Still dawn was a few hours away. "Don't you think you'd better get back?" she asked him.

"To know you are safe is enough..." Goliath smiled, and gently deposited a kiss upon her forehead. She did not flinch at his touch, for even the massive strength could be gentle as a lamb. "But you are right, I must go. Will you be... all right?"

"I'll pull through," she grinned. "Nothing a cup of coffee and some donuts won't fix... you go on, and tell the guys I said hi... I'll come by this evening..."

"I have even looked at the Grimorum itself to see if there is any cause for these dreams you say, he said. "But Hudson himself cannot think of any cause..."

"Don't worry. It's probably nothing. Maybe I should stop watching those late night movies with Broadway and Lexington," she laughed. "I'm okay! Now get lost before I get a new statue outside my apartment!"

Smiling he kissed her forehead again, and leapt to her window. There was but one hour before the sun awoke. "I shall let you know if Hudson or I find anything," he promised. "Stay well... Elisa... our friend... and my love..."

"Take it easy," she called. Scarcely believing his words, and knowing how long it had taken to come to this step in their relationship. Nobody said love was easy, she thought as she stepped into the shower for a hot one. Or that the man of your dreams wouldn't be the one you lost your heart to, she reflected as she reached for the hot coffee in her automatic coffee maker. Lexington had invented one for her for a quick birthday present, after Bronx had mistakenly smashed her old one. Those guys were like a bunch of older and younger brothers. Hudson was like a wise grandfather or uncle, and Angela, was like the daughter she wished she had. All a family. And she could claim herself as one of their clan... she realized as she watched the sun rise, and imagined Goliath's smiling face as it fused into stone. 

* * *

It was now late afternoon. Marianne flinched as she saw the latest exhibition her brother Cameron was working on. His expertise was not limited to Egyptology. But rather he'd expanded it to include ancient Celtic art as well. As she stumbled into the lobby she saw the movers hefting heavy crates. It was difficult to tell what they were moving. 

"Hullo sis, nice to see you up and about," Cameron teased, as he went to her side. She looked about the display cases, and flinched.

"Since when did this display change?" she asked him.

"Since Monday! Don't tell me you slept through the meetings announcing it! Cameron chided her with a bit of a surprise. Marianne's eyes fixed upon a case into which several curators were placing silver pieces of Celtic jewelry. Her eye fell upon glittering broaches and torques as they lay on tan velvet.

"Oh Good Grief, that's right," she sighed. "Sometimes I feel as if I'm not in this reality..."

"Earth to Marianne," he joked. Then looked at her, noting the dark circles under her blinking eyes. "Not again. You haven't been sleeping well lately, have you?"

"It's the same blasted dream," she told him as he walked over to the lab with her. They entered, donning safety glasses and labcoats. Several specimens lay in plastic trays, ready for forensic testing.

"Care to talk about this?" he asked, concerned.

"No... it's just silliness, nothing to worry yourself about," she sighed, not wanting to tell him more lest he insist she stay home. "Now what do I have to test this week?"

"Some samples from the Peat men, found in Ireland. I was telling the chaps overseas that you had tested our Mummies, and that perhaps... but if' you're not up to it..."

"Please, it's my job," she sighed. "I'll do the tests. What do they want?"

"Standard Carbon 14, and a DNA test on these hair fragments. Just to confirm that their own tests are right," he said with a shrug. "Besides, they know your recent trip to Ireland..."

"Yes," she sighed, looking at the minute samples of hair and bone chips. Not much to work with, but she could manage. Cameron gave one last concerned look to her, and she shooed him out. "Go one, I'm fine!"

Marianne sighed, as she took a sample. Just who was the owner of this sample of hair? The spec sheet with it said, "Hair sample, Peat man, believed to be 2000 years old. Possibly sacrifice..."

She also glanced at the pictures taken of the body. Rope fragments lay with the other samples. Possibly a sacrifice?

As she shaved off a bit of fabric she felt her head spin. Images from last night swarmed in her brain. Marianne groaned. What was this? Intently she honed her mind, with the discipline Rath had taught her. This love of her life had given her much experience in psychic phenomenon. Was this a spell that suddenly hit her?

As she came out of the funk she saw another picture of the body the clothes and hair had come from. There was that same broach pin, at the shoulder of the corpse. Why did it look so blasted familiar?

Marianne finished her testing, and put the samples in for automatic analysis. It would take an hour or so. Maybe she needed some fresh air, she decided as she climbed to her feet and tottered out of the lab. None of the other scientists were in yet. But the display was well on its way to being finished.

She checked the artifact numbers in her hand. That broach was supposed to be here in the collection. She shivered as a sudden light chiming came into her mind. A prickling feeling resonated on her arm. 

Her bracelet. She twisted the strange Egyptian bracelet that had so long ago transformed her life. Once it belonged to Mennehotep, wife of Tuthmosis III, and the fates had brought it into the museum. She had met the guardians of the reincarnated prince Rapses, and been plunged headlong into an adventure she had never foreseen in her wildest dreams. And found true love, or what she thought was. The sorcerer Rath had saved her life, and they had fallen in love when he taught her ancient Magic. This was to ensure that Scarab could not capture her and use her as a hostage to force the Mummies.

Fantastic adventures later, she had eventually had a huge argument with Rath. For she bore his child from a trip to ancient Egypt, only to lose the child to a strange series of events. For the good of the child it had to be sent away to be raised on some other reality. Now, she had distanced herself from eh Mummies, still under oath not to reveal the identity of Presley Carnarvon, who was the reborn Rapses.

Now she regarded the Celtic jewelry with suspicion. Somehow her bracelet gave her the ability to sense magic in any form. And these artifacts were rife with it. Something in the forms of the broaches and Celtic designs sang out to her. Especially a strange chalice, worked with silver and mystical runes. She jokingly thought of the Holy Grail as she regarded the little printed card:

4th century cup, believed to belong to the ancient Druids in Britania. Believed to be used for ritual sacrifice to hold human blood.

Next to that in a display case was an elaborate tome, worked with strange spirals. It was open to one page, its spells scribed in Old English. Marianne realized this was the very language the epic Beowulf was written in. She had read the epic in college, the same time she had read Mort D'Arthur, by Tomas Mallory about the life of King Arthur. She herself could read Hieroglyphics, for Rath had taught her how. Unfortunately she could not read this ancient language of her own heritage!

She absently bumped into a museum visitor who also looked at the display. He raised his camera, to snap a picture.

"Hey, hang about, you need a permit for that!" she was all set to explode. But the man in question turned.

"Come now, Mary, ye know well who I am," he said. Tall and slender he moved with the grace of a dragon. His long raven hair was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his long neck. The black leather jacket he wore was unzipped, to reveal the blue shirt worked with black Celtic spirals. A sturdy leather belt girded his slender waist, also worked with a Celtic design as it held up a pair of form fitting blue jeans. Black leather boots matched his jacket, as he shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"Charles Quin Cassidy, you well know that I cannot bend the rules..."

"Not even fer me?" he grinned, as she tapped her foot. That angular face with the Welsh features was slightly olive skinned, and oh so handsome! "Don't loose yer temper, Mary. I have a permit right enau..."

"You really had me going, you...." she pretended to fume. Those Augean sea blue eyes met her own, and they shared a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Take yer pick. To see you, to take pictures, to ask ye to lunch..."

"Then it's not just a surprise visit," she sighed, as he took her hand. "Your sister sent you here for the magazine Celt Times..."

"Aye ye guessed it. But somehow I thought I might run into ye on the way..." he needled, kissing her hand. Marianne chuckled at the Irish photographer who had only recently won her grieved heart. He and his sister published a magazine devoted to Celtic History and news. Recently he'd done a feature on the Eye of Odin, in the collection of the famed tycoon Xanatos. However the eye had recently gone missing from Xanatos' collection. And Chas had just taken pictures of the artifact, swearing that it didn't belong in a rich man's treasure chest like some favorite toy.

Marianne herself was good friends with Fox Xanatos, the recent wife of Xanatos himself. She had been to their castle in the clouds, in New York, to see their remarkable collection. They had donated the book next to the Cup in the display. It was an ancient book of great magic she had said. 

"Things have been quiet since that last story," he admitted. "I heard about this display in yon museum... about some artifacts from England, near Glastonbury Abbey, from the time of King Arthur... notably this Cup. And this strange book on ancient magics..."

"Don't be cute," she sighed. "IT's during the early Middle ages just after the fall of the Roman empire..."

"I ken my history well enau, lass," he shot back. "After all, I lived through some of it right enau..."

" How easily I forget. But really... we cannot prove conclusively just when or if King Arthur actually existed. Or when..."

"But as usual ye still believe when yon science would say otherwise," Chas teased. They stood by one display case. Just then, Chas stopped cold. And glanced about, like a wary dog who'd picked up a scent.

"What... is wrong?"

"Ssh. I thought I sensed something," Chas muttered, eyes narrowing. Then he shook his head. Other visitors came and went in the Celtic art display. Marianne felt his hand close around hers protectively. 

"What?" she demanded.

"A presence I havenae felt fer well over two thousand years," he muttered. Marianne knew better than to question Chas' judgment. For he was tuned into mystical energies himself. For the blood of the Fey flowed in his veins, the Elvish people from long ago. 

* * *

The visitor in question moved into the shadow of a pillar. He fingered his coat, pulling it more firmly around his shoulders. And moved off after the white haired man whom he'd just caught sight of. Surely that woman and that man were those whom he had heard of. And perhaps were just the ones he needed. Yet he sensed the latent power in both of them, both strong and raging. The man seemed dastardly familiar... perhaps... 

Chas gripped Mary's hand, backing her slowly away from the main gallery. "What..." she asked.

"Jest walk away slowly, nau," he cautioned her. She glimpsed several visitors, a white haired main in a long trenchcoat, and another fellow to one side, who seemed to be approaching them. Chas moved her away, pushing her toward the lab.

"What is going on here!" she whispered as Chas moved her along.

Suddenly there was a fine mist that seeped into the area. People coughed and gagged as they saw the lights flicker. Already the mist crept over the display cases, covering them in a fine film that seemed to cling.

Then the white haired man burst from the fog, smashing glass on the display cases. People screamed as the alarms clanged. There was a noise like sizzling, and flashes of red light. Light flashed from a strangely shaped gun in one hand. Visitors scattered left and right. 

"Hey you!" Marianne shouted, rushing out before Chas could stop her. "What's going on here... that's museum property!"

"Mary, stop!" Chas shouted, rushing after her. But the panicking throng drove at him full force, almost knocking the Irish photographer over as they scrambled to get out.

The white haired man spun about, his eyes fixing on Marianne. "You... it couldn't be... no!"

"What in blazes... put that back now!" Marianne cried. 

"I think not, woman!" he said, in a distinctive Scottish accent. Already museum guards rushed about, approaching as panicking people shrieked. In his hand the fellow held several pieces of priceless Celtic jewelry. "This belongs to none but its original owner..."

"What..." Marianne gasped, as she saw the gun lowered to cover her. 

"Not even you will stop me from taking what is mine," said the man. "Now be a good girl and stand back..." 

A museum security guard lunged, but the man spun about, gun firing full force cutting the man into the chest. Marianne leapt, grabbing his wrist as she touched the gun. TO his amazement the weapon shattered into harmless glass.

"Let go, woman!" he shouted. Chas desperately pushed back throughout the swarm of visitors to help her.

But Marianne dropped, flipping him over her shoulder. He twisted, and hurled her aside.

"That move is simplicity itself woman. You are brave but not fast enough..."

"And you like your kind shall die for interfering," came a low powerful woman's voice. Out of the mists, snarling burst a winged figure, like the one in her dream. Eyes blazing red, it battled the museum guards like so much nuisance. She advanced upon them both, laughing.

"What took you so long, Demona?" the man demanded. His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Really Macbeth, you didn't think I would let you have all the fun, did you?" She held one man by the throat, and began to squeeze. "All these human to play with... to brush aside..."

MacBeth held Marianne tightly, pinioning her arms. "I have what we came for, let's go before the police come..."

Someone threw themself against MacBeth. Chas Quin Cassidy rushed in from the side, swinging his camera bag at MacBeth's jaw. He wrenched Marianne free, and jerked her behind him. She was still in shock seeing the strange new enemy who had entered the fray. It was the creature from her dreams.

"Oh no you don't," the monster snarled, her blood red lips parting to bear her fangs. With unimagined speed she leapt before the escaping Chas and Mary. "You won't get away to tell your fellow miserable humans about this..."

MacBeth recovered as he shook his head. He picked up his bag, and reached at his hip to produce a similar blaster. 

Demona grabbed Chas in her remarkable grip, and cuffed him aside. She pulled Mary from his arm, gripping her tightly. Mary kicked, and punched, but it was useless, for the female gargoyle had flesh as hard as stone. Already Chas had gestured in a strange motion, and Mary gasped as she saw a bastard sword (a cross between a long sword and a two handed sword), and a long dirk flashing into existence into his hands.

"Let her go, gargoyle!" Chas snarled, swinging his bastard sword in a half arc over his head. "She has no argument with you! And why do you attack us! Humans have been your friends for centuries..."

"No human is my friend, worm!" she snapped, her grip tightening on Marianne. "One false move and I crush her like an egg..."

Menacingly he glared, his weapon arcing in a gleaming curve. The dirk in his left hand faced down, in preparation to stab if the main stroke weapon did not follow through. But he could do nothing, covered by Macbeth's blaster and Mary as a hostage.

"If ye'll excuse us boy, we'll be going now..."

"Macbeth you coward," Chas gritted, sword and dirk still upraised. "Hiding behind a lady Gargoyle and a defenseless woman to do yair dirty work..."

"Cassidy, it is," he grinned. "Been a long time, lad. But ye will not win this time. Fer I have what I came for. Let's make this easy. Dinnae get involved, and the lass doesn't get hurt..."

Demona laughed as she and Macbeth made to leave. The priceless bag of artifacts including a very strange book were in their possession as they backed away towards an exit. Chas gritted his teeth. He still clenched his Celtic bastard sword, upraised to strike lest Demona move to harm Marianne. She desparied that he may not be able to do anything, for all the skill he displayed.

So intently did they fix their gaze on Chas they failed to see the figure approaching out of the shadows. For he moved up behind Macbeth with the stealth of a cat, sticking out a leg to trip the warrior. A gauntleted hand grabbed the bag from a startled Macbeth. As Demona turned her head, Chas moved with a loud scream. His sword flashed out, clanging against Demona's arm. The dirk followed through in a stabbing motion that scratched her wing.

Macbeth turned, to pick himself up, only to find a fist in his face. The new arrival followed with a well aimed kick. Snarling he leapt on his new opponent.

Demona flung Marianne at Chas, who lowered his sword to catch her. He hurled his dirk at the gargoyle as she leapt into the fog. 

Macbeth threw off his new opponent, vanishing into the fog after Demona. He wrestled the bag, which ripped as a few things fell out of it.

"Are ye all right, lass?" Chas breathed, holding Marianne. Still he clenched her under her arms and legs. Gently he set her on her feet.

"Yes... but where in blazes did you get that sword... and how do you know that man?"

They froze to see an approaching figure. Still wearing a cloak it approached them. "Milord, milady, are you harmed?"

"No sir," Chas breathed. "WE have you to thank for helping us..."

"Look out!" Marianne cried as she threw herself at the new figure. For Demona had emerged, gun upraised as it pointed directly to the cloaked man. With a final snarl she aimed a shot at Chas, who blocked the shot with his bastard sword. Retrieving his dirk, he rushed after her. Both of them vanished into the fog.

Marianne climbed off the figure, who pulled off the cloak as he regarded her. A handsome bearded man, perhaps in his thirties or early forties said, "Milady, you have saved me."

"Are you all right, sir?" she asked. There was a regalness to him as she gripped his hand and tried to pull him to his feet. The long cloak hung about his shoulders, and she thought she could glimpse what appeared to be plate mail beneath. What fancy dress ball did he come from? Her eyes widened at the red lion rampant on a sort of cloth tunic draped over his chest. It was belted off at the waist with what appeared to be a sword belt. But the scabbard was empty of any sword.

"Milady, you have saved my life, as I have rescued you. Truly thou art most brave for one of the fairer sex..."

"Fairer sex... what on Earth sir... what is going on here..."

"What is your name milady, that I may honor your valor?"

"I'm Marianne Ellis," she said, a bit ill at ease. Something seemed very familiar about this man. As he pushed back his hood his long hair cascaded about the golden circlet that wreathed his brow. 

"You have the gratitude of Arthur Pendragon milady," he said, bowing as he kissed her hand. There was something quite flattering about this gesture, seeing as only Chas was the only other that greeted her in this manner.

"Arthur... Pendragon?" she muttered, and flinched. "No... it couldn't be... could it?"

Just then Chas dashed out of the mist, sword and dirk flashing in his grip. "Curse that gargoyle woman!" he muttered. Then he glimpsed Marianne who rather nervously clenched the hand of the man calling himself Arthur Pendragon! 

"Uh, could you please... explain... what in the name of sanity this is about... you are... Arthur... you say... as in his royal highness King Arthur?" she gasped, going a bit pale.

Chas stopped, his eyes fixing this new arrival. Recognition flooded his face. Slowly he knelt on one knee in a gesture of respect, his sword put to one side, the dirk to the other. "Sire," he said. 

"Thou art a most noble knight indeed to fight our enemies so bravely," Arthur said, rising to greet Chas. "What be thy name...."

"Charles of Cassidy and Quinn from the realm of Tyrone, late of Avalon," he said, looking up briefly. Marianne was still in shock.

"Chas... he says he's Arthur... Arthur Pendragon... but that's impossible... isn't it?"

"Rise, milord, and greet me, for it would seem we are allies in the same quest..."

"Gladly, once you explain why you are here... with all due respect, your majesty," Chas said, grimly, as he moved over to Marianne. Protectively he gripped her arm.

"You speak boldly for one who would be a subject by all rights. For the king of Eire had given his truce..."

"May well be, but you were only to have awakened if Britain is in it's darkest hour... and pardon me if I dinnae understand why..."

"Chas, you mean to say... this is **_the_**__ King Arthur. The one and only... High King of Camelot? It's just so fantastic..."

"Indeed, Charles of Tyrone, late of Avalon, you shall have your explanation. But I must ask for your trust... for the villain Macbeth must not succeed in his plan..."

"Wait, you really are, King Arthur?" Marianne said again, scratching her head. "It's remarkable... so the legends about you resting in a cavern were true? So he wasn't buried in Glastonbury..."

"Apparently not," Chas murmured, squeezing her hand. 

"I suppose if Mummies can come back to life, the great high King of Camelot can as well," she murmured. Immediately she dropped a curtsey to him. "Sorry your Majesty... I didn't mean any disrespect..."

"None taken Milady. These days not many believe in Kings or prophecies, do they, Sir Charles?"

"Chas, didn't you ever meet him?" she asked.

"It was a long time ago," Charles muttered. "There was a time I traveled to his court to entertain... and I stayed for a time in Camelot..."

"I know you now, sir," he said. "For were you not one of many Bards who had visited my Court over my reign? And entertained us with your tales, as well as having forged many mighty swords for my noble Knights?"

"I am indeed, sire. But forgive my skepticism. For there are many who claim to have been ye over the centuries... but may I ask why ye are here and nau, and not in England.. Or Avalon?"

"Maybe we should get out of here and talk someplace... more appropriate... before the police come and ask a lot of uncomfortable questions," Marianne asked. Chas and Arthur nodded, before following her out the back way. 

* * *

Officers Joe and Bob burst in on the scene, wondering what in the world happened. It seemed this museum was cursed with bad luck! First mummies stolen, and now this! And on top of it all there was this visiting NYPD officer whom the Lieutenant insisted on showing off to. So the last thing they needed was Joe to suddenly mutter, 

"This sure wasn't the mummies, Bob!"

"Ixnay on the ummymay, Joe," he muttered under his breath as the Lieutenant and his guest came up.

"All right everyone! Let's get some answers to this!" he shouted. Elisa managed a wry grin. He was showing off either because the SFPD felt it had something to prove to the NYPD, or it was because he was interested in her "beauty." Typical guys, she shrugged. Not like it would get him anywhere with her.

She noticed the skinny officer crouching on the floor next to a smashed display case. The heavy set partner looked as if he were trying to get the other to listen to the lieutenant. So absorbed was the lieutenant in impressing Elisa she managed to slip to Joe's side unnoticed.

"Would ya look at those clawmarks Bob! No mummy would have caused that... it's like a monster!"

"Yeah some escaped bear from the zoo," Bob muttered nervously.

"What was that about clawmarks," Elisa asked casually, squatting next to Joe.

"Yeah, whatever made them were huge... and I bet you it was something supernatural!"

"Supernatural he says... ya see what I gotta put up with?" asked Bob, throwing his hands up.

"Uh, hullo Miss..." Joe said, snapping to attention as he registered Elisa next to him.

"Whoa, settle down," she laughed. "Just call me Elisa. I'm just a visitor, remember?"

"You can count on me to get down to the bottom of this!" Joe insisted. "The others won't believe it, but I sure do! I just know it's either the work of mutated monsters... or something far worse..."

"How worse?" Elisa asked.

"Really worse. If what I think is true..."

Inwardly Elisa shivered. This Joe seemed to most like a harmless fruitcake who dabbled in conspiracy theories and third encounters. He probably believed X Files was based on actual events. But his sort could be dangerous if not treated carefully.

"I've been reading about NY city in the papers... and surely you must have heard about the reports of flying monsters..."

"Flying... monsters?" Elisa grinned, but inwardly flinched.

"Yeah," Joe said in a hushed whisper. "Gargoyles!"

"Joe, knock it off already!" Bob said, grabbing his partner and yanking Joe to his feet. "Ya wan them to think we're nothing but a bunch of loonies?"

"Easy there," Elisa said. "There's a lot of stuff that's happened recently no body can explain. And it's our job as police to listen to every story... and take it for what it's worth... something did happen here. And we can't explain it. But that doesn't mean we rule out something... no matter how wild it may seem. What exactly did you read about New York..."

"Well, it caught my attention because I was reading in the Weekly World news about the sightings in New York. And people all over San Francisco have been giving really similar sightings... so I thought that maybe..."

Intently Elisa listened, while outwardly pretending to be cooly casual. It was a trick she learned as a police officer, not to look too interested when gathering evidence. What she heard shocked her. 

* * *

Meanwhile the man who called himself Arthur Pendragon finished his second cup of Earl Grey tea. Contentedly he relaxed in the easy chair. This lady Marianne was a gracious host indeed. Not like the people who usually regarded him as a lunatic. Still the lord Chas sat to one side, a bit wary. He polished the discarded armor that Arthur removed a few hours before. Already it was night, and Chas had put a small roast in for dinner. He'd secretly planned it to be a special dinner for himself and Marianne. But this new arrival would partake as well. 

"My compliments to your gracious hospitality, milady... I have travailed long to reach your land..."

"How exactly did you get here?" Marianne asked.

"I have wandered about this new time, learning what I can since I was awakened," Arthur Pendragon said as Chas poured him more tea, then pouring more for himself and Marianne. 

"So ye've been acquainting yerself with the wonders o' the modern world is it?" Chas nodded. "And what do ye think, sire?"

"It is most wondrous. But most confusing. There has been much change in my kingdom since I slept, and catching up upon the lore and history is dizzying. For instance I had to see this America... across the vast seas..."

"Something tells me that it was more than sightseeing that brought you here," said Marianne.

"She speaks more truth than I can conceal," Arthur laughed. "For truly I have been in pursuit of the foul Demona, and her accomplice Macbeth. For they wished to steal something most valuable indeed. And I had heard of its existence..."

"But where have you been living?" Marianne asked.

"I have relied upon the kindness of strangers, and of my modern friends. For they know of my travails. But recently I thought it best to enter the world of subversiveness to track this Macbeth. For he had taken my very sword Excalibur from its sheath, and hidden it away in my last battle. And he seeks to steal many more treasures from these houses of learning you call museums. I did not wish him to find me, as I have been close to finding him."

"He had no Excalibur on him as I recall," Chas pointed out.

"I have heard it was hidden," Arthur said. "And now he has something even more valuable... that could cause great destruction if in the wrong hands... I speak of my fair sister's chalice..."

"Not the holy grail I take it," Marianne said, knowing the joke would be lost on Arthur.

"You know my life well. But nay. This of which I speak is a magical cup used by my sister, the lady Morgana Le Fay, in her dark rituals. Whomsoever possesses it can gain great powers. Any potion ingested in it will bring the dead to life... and I cannot think of what he means to do with it..."

"The dead to life?" Marianne gasped. "But I thought the Holy Grail was the only..."

"Ah, but this is only temporary," Chas broke in. "Such an artifact brings the dead to life but for a short span of time. And they usually must keep drinking from it..."

"That's... very strange..."

"I was charged by those of Avalon to retrieve the cup before it fell into his hands. And I know that if I find Macbeth I shall find the cup, and my beloved Excalibur... but there is another part of this tale..."

"Being?" Marianne asked.

"There is another reason I must have the cup. For a strange twist of fate has occurred.... it would seem that one beloved of me has been brought to life... and she can only live if she takes the potion from the Cup itself..."

"Who charges you in this quest?" Chas asked, a bit suspicious still.

"None but my lady sister, Morgana herself. She has said that she holds the spirit of my beloved Queen captive, and the only deed that will release my Guenevere is the return of the chalice. But Macbeth and his thrall Demona also have taken it..."

"Why would she ask you for help, and how would she be alive after all these years?" Marianne asked.

"Alas my sister was also in enchanted sleep. It was said that she was awakened by Demona herself... many months ago, and she is alive in Avalon."

"Morgana is again alive," Chas muttered. "This is a problem. But what do you wish us to do to help?"

"I must return to England, with the chalice, and Excalibur. To either avenge my Guenevere or save her. My lady sister did not say if she was dead or alive..."

"WE will help you, my King," Marianne said. "You have my word on it. I may be from the twentieth century, but if you are King Arthur, I owe you my allegiance... for your life is well known to all who grow up in England..."

"And you, sir Charles of Cassidy?"

"I will help you, Sire," said he, inclining his head. "Provided Marianne is not hurt...."

"Granted. She will remain here..."

"Just a minute!" Marianne protested. "This isn't' the middle ages..."

"But this is not a quest for the fair sex..."

"Sir..." she said. "Surely you know times have changed!"

There was a knock at the door. Marianne rose to answer it. She froze when she saw the young woman at the door, holding a police badge in hand.

"Ms. Ellis? I'm from NYPD. I'd like to aks you some questions..."

"Wait... aren't you a bit far from New York?" Marianne asked her.

Hearing her voice, Arthur rose from the sofa. "Is it she? The lady Elisa?" he asked, crossing the room as he approached. Elisa glanced over Marianne's shoulder, very surprised.

"Uh, I think we gotta have a long talk," she said to Marianne. "Mind if I come in..."

"You two know each other?" Marianne asked, feeling as if she'd fallen into an episode of the Twilight Zone.

"Yeah. King Arthur... and I, have fought together...." Elisa explained. Chas rose as the lady officer came into Marianne's apartment. This was getting very interesting indeed!

* * *

End of Part 1! Will Demona and Macbeth strike again? And will Marianne and Chas join forces with King Arthur to retrieve the Cup of Morgana Le Fay? 

What mysteries await in part two of **St George's Gift: the Armor of Virtue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters of Gargoyles are owned by Disney, Inc. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. Marianne Ellis and Cameron Ellis are owned by Me. Chas Quinn Cassidy is owned by Javagoddess, which I use with her permission. Our characters mean no harm to either show!

* * *

St. George's Gift: Part 2, the Armor of Virtue. 

By Theresa Meyers

What happened before:

Last time we met King Arthur back in San Francisco as he was hot on the trail of MacBeth and Demona. MacBeth had stolen Excalibur, and had broken into the Museum to steal a priceless fourth century cup, the Cup of Morgan Le Fay. 

Charles Quin Cassidy, a photojournalist, and his girlfriend Marianne Ellis were attacked in the museum as they tried to stop the robbery. Arthur saved them, and they took him to the safety of Marianne's apartment. However, Elisa, friend of the Gargoyles, happened to track them down and joined them at the apartment. 

* * *

Now we continue: 

"The Challice is gone!" Xanatos gasped as he saw the broken glass. "Who could have dared take it from me?"

His wife Fox Xanatos gritted her teeth. "That's what I was trying to tell you, my love. It could be anyone. Even the Gargoyles!"

"Why would we steal from you?" Hudson growled as he and Lexington entered the castle. The smaller Gargoyle took in the shards of glass strewn upon the floor. Xanatos and his wife glared at the two newcomers. Xanatos sighed.

"Forgive me for being a bit on edge..." Xanatos answered. "But our past... difficulties have put me on edge..."

"Mm. We've all been there, lad," Hudson nodded. "But what I'm worried aboot is Elisa. She's all the way in San Francisco guarding yon new artifact..."

"Ah good. The Chalice should be safe... I pray, from that fool MacBeth. He offered to buy it from me for two million dollar."

"I hope you refused," Lexington said. "That Chalice is bad news... I bet ya anything that Demona and MacBeth were the ones who got that item back..."

Xanatos and Hudson's blood froze. "If that's the case we're all in trouble," Xanatos muttered.

Fox drew in her breath. "Did you say the Chalice was in San Francisco dear? But one of my good friends is there..."

"I'm sure Elisa will stop them... or at least figure out their next move..." Hudson said. "I pray she does..."

"So do I. My good friend Marianne Ellis works there..."

"Marianne Ellis? The forensic biochemist?" Xanatos asked. "Didn't you have me send her research group those artifacts last month?"

"Yes dear," she answered. "but if MacBeth tries to steal the chalice..."

The phone rang. Xanatos reached at his belt. Anger darkened his face. For a tense moment Hudson and Lexington exchanged glances with Fox.

"That was my insurance company," Xanatos said quietly. "The Chalice is gone..."

* * *

The sun set in strips of red, yellow, and bright green as they circled LaGuardia Airport. Arthur Pendragon had flown on airplanes once or twice, from the darkness of a cargo hold, but he still was rather nervous about this miracle of the modern world. In fact during the entire trip he'd sat with rapt attention in his window seat, next to Elisa. 

"Saint Michael this is a wonder," he breathed, trying to quell the queasiness in his stomach. Elisa nodded, hoping the High King of ancient Camelot would not have any problems with motion sickness.

"Welcome to LaGuardia airport," said the woman's voice over the loudspeaker. "Prepare to disembark as soon as the plane pulls up to the terminal. Do not, I repeat, please do not unfasten your seatbelts till the plane has come to a complete stop..."

Elisa picked up her duffle bag as she got ready to leave the crowded plane. Charles Quin Cassidy followed, gripping his camera bag in one hand. In the other he squeezed Marianne's hand. Behind them shuffled King Arthur, who worried about his armor in the baggage far below. As usual they disembarked. Elisa stuck close to Arthur Pendragon, making sure he was at ease. Yet his warrior instincts were fully awake, ready to combat any such danger that may arise. Marianne had found Arthur a suit of clothing from her brother Cameron's closet so he could more completely blend in. Good job they were about the same size.

From the airport they rushed, in Elisa's car. Wending their way through the evening rush hour traffic. Arthur had seen New York a time ago, when he'd hidden away in MacBeth's luggage in order to follow his enemy. It was no less impressive now, swarming with lanterns that flickered far brighter than any torch, and horseless carriages rumbling with the stench of smoke. How far removed from his own time!

"My sister and I used t' live here," Chas told Marianne. "In Queens... just across the river..."

"There is a city for royal wives?" Arthur wondered. 

"No such luck," Elisa quipped. "It's just a name... and believe me royalty are the last people who live in Queens..."

Every so often they'd notice as Elisa glanced up at the sky. As if searching for some one, or some thing familiar. Marianne wondered what. 

Till they pulled to the base of a large structure, a skyscraper bearing the name "Xanatos Conglomerates Inc." And Marianne suddenly realized the connection.

"You know Xanatos?" she asked Elisa. "As in the husband of Fox?"

"Hey, that's two of us," Elisa said. "I never knew you knew Fox..."

"She and I were at school together," Marianne said. "At University. Where I obtained my Master's degree in Genetics... she was studying her own science degree..."

* * *

Indeed they were rushed up the private elevators, and to the top. Marianne gasped in surprise as she saw a Scottish castle atop the skyscraper. Indeed Fox had told her much about Xanatos, and his castle in the sky. But she didn't realize it was literally the case! 

Fox was standing in the huge sitting room when they came in, escorted by a blonde man with narrow glasses. Marianne knew him to be Xanatos' personal assistant, managing all the affairs for Xanatos so his operations ran smoothly. But Fox rushed to greet her before she could get a better glimpse.

"Marianne! What a surprise! Thank fate you are all right," Fox said to her old friend. The two women embraced. 

"Fox you're looking well, luv! I had heard you had a complete recovery from your disease... and how is your son?"

"Doing well," said she. "My husband is not here to greet you properly, but the others..." here she noticed Elisa, Arthur Pendragon, and Charles Cassidy. "Elisa... come in... I trust the flight came easily..."

"Everything ran quite smoothly," said Xanatos' assistant dryly. "Shall I inform him that they have arrived..."

"Yes," Fox said. "But I must know... it was stolen?"

"Indeed," said Elisa. 

"Who are these two handsome gentlemen?" Fox asked, as her eyes met those of Chas Cassidy, and Arthur Pendragon.

"Two allies," said Elisa. "But we don't have much time..."

"If the Chalice has been stolen we are all in great danger," rumbled a deep voice that split the silence. Marianne drew in her breath as an eight foot giant strode into the room, his rough hewn features grey like granite. Two eyes blazed with intense power, yet softened as they took in Elisa. It was a creature much like the one that attacked them in the museum.

"Good Lord!" Marianne gasped, and would have run had Chas not held her arm and whispered in her ear, "IT's all right, lass. He's on our side..."

"But... he's... one... of them," Marianne choked, then forced herself to look him in the face. Elisa and Arthur showed no fear.

"Your majesty, I am at your service," the creature said, bowing respectfully. The long cloak he wore was clasped at his throat, parted briefly to reveal a massive chest and powerfully clawed legs. Marianne realized this cloak was really the creature's vast membranous wings, clasped together with a small set of hands fused with the wing itself. A real gargoyle!

"Goliath, these are friends," Elisa said, taking his hand as he offered it. With great delicacy he clenched her tiny hand in his massive one, in greeting. A smile spread over the face. 

"I greet ye as well, Leader of your clan," Chas spoke, inclining his head to Goliath. The gargoyle smiled, nodding to Chas.

"Enough with the introductions," Fox said. "How are we going to get that artifact back?"

"It's more than just an artifact," Chas said, "If ye please ma'am. It should ha ne'er been taken from it's resting place..."

"The blacksmith is right," Goliath nodded. "It is dangerous magic."

"It rightfully belongs to my husband and I," Fox said firmly. "And Xanatos will be wanting it back..."

"What is important is that it gets returned," Elisa stepped in. "And we'll argue over who owns what later!"

"As always you are right," Goliath nodded. "And we must decide what is to be done! For even now we are missing the Challice of Morgana..."

"The Challice?" everyone gasped, for different reasons. Goliath led them into the sitting room, where Fox excused herself. She had other business to attend to. But what hit her as very odd were the strange creatures perched before the wide screen tv. Marianne realized they were all gargoyles, of various sizes and shapes clustered around the tv just like children.

A grizzled old Gargoyle sat in an easy chair, with an oddly shaped dog at his feet. A fat gargoyle munched popcorn as a slender large headed one leaned on his forelegs headlong. The other, a reddish fellow with a long beak, shook his head of jet gold hair. Each distinctive, each with their own whimsical yet powerful features stared at that television much like Marianne's mummy friends did at theirs! 

  
  


"This Eclipse business sounds interesting, Lexington," the fat gargoyle said the the smaller one.

"Certainly is, Broadway. Just think, we used to see them all the time, and for that one moment we could see the sun..."

"Ringed from behind the moon, a portal of night," Broadway sighed. Sitting next to him, the female gargoyle smiled admirably at him. 

"Hmm, if I can get used to Mummies existing, why not Gargoyles," she half laughed, at Goliath. He had noticed her initial fear, and moved close to her to assure her they were not to be frightened of. Indeed he was quite gentle to Elisa, and Marianne noticed the great affection betwixt the creature and the policewoman. Like she and Rath had once done, these two beings from different times and worlds had dared cross lines in a unique relationship.

Bronx sniffed the air, and rushed to Goliath and Elisa. They greeted him well. Meanwhile Chas moved over to the older Gargoyle in the easy chair, as if he recognized an old friend. Much chattering went on as Marianne was almost knocked over by the gargoyle dog Bronx, and assaulted with excited questions from the smaller gargoyle, Lexington. It turned out he loved science, and wished to discuss much with her.

"Are you a geneticist?" Lexington asked her.

"Uh, I separate DNA... and learn what made people die, in order to help me elucidate how they lived..." she found herself saying to Lexington as if he was a colleague."

"I was reading about your recent work on Mummies in the latest Science magazine," Lexington said. "I'd love to know about electrophoresis, and how it's used to separate DNA..."

"Perhaps later," Marianne smiled.

Chas and Hudson spoke quietly to one side. "Tis been a long time, lad," Hudson murmured in his Scottish brogue.

"Aye, it's good t' see an old friend again," Chas said, clasping the gargoyle's large hand. "And you've finally passed the mantle on to a younger one..."

"I've still got a few good years of fighting in me yet, m'lad," Hudson said. Arthur noticed this familiarity with interest.

"What exactly does this Chalice do?" asked the female gargoyle, named Angela, as she looked up at Goliath.

"That's my question too," said Mary.

"Hmm," Chas said, looking up at her. "That's a crucial question that. And the answer King Arthur gave ye is not quite the full one. Fer anyone who drinks Avalon's water from that challice will be able t' channel sorcery without needing a Conduit..."

"And what else?"

"It allows the bearer to harvest the power of the Moon," Chas said. "During different phases of the Moon, if it is held up to the Moon's beams, it grants the bearer great powers. For instance if held up during a full moon, it increases their power tenfold. During a new moon, the holder can renew any lost spells or renew changes of magic upon magic items... that is how many swords and amulets are enchanted..."

"But what about an eclipse?" Mary wondered.

"Hmm... that has never been tried before," Chas muttered. "Why do ye say that..."

"Oh, nothing," Mary said. "Just a question..."

* * *

"This city is spectacular enough," Marianne said to Chas as they came out of the building together. Elisa Maza walked ahead with Arthur Pendragon, and Goliath. Mary shivered, and Chas slipped an arm around her shoulder. 

"But must we travel in it in the dark?" she asked Chas.

"I've lived here for years, and it's okay if you know what you're doing," Elisa said. "But stay together... in numbers..."

"No offense," Marianne said. "But why did we come here at night?"

"There's a guid reason. Our allies the Gargoyles can only travel at night, fer as soon as the sun shows its face, they turn to stone..."

"Like trolls," Marianne muttered.

"Aye. But fer trolls its permanent. Gargoyles renew and restore their power in their stone skins during the day. At sunset their skins shatter, and they are anew...."

"Hmm. Like the Mummies, they must regenerate."

"Mummies?" Elisa said, cocking her head to one side.

"Some friends of mine," Marianne said. "As magical and unbelievable to you as Gargoyles were once to me, till this night..."

"Even in this time there are great wonders," Arthur murmured appreciatively.

"We'd better get moving. No telling who might be following us..."

"Where to now, milady?" Arthur asked her.

"I did a quick call to the boys at Headquarters," Elisa said. "And they reported MacBeth had booked a ticket to England. So that's where we're going..."

"To England," Marianne muttered. "It will feel good to go home again... but our tickets..."

"Your friend came through," Elisa said. "Fox wired ahead for four tickets... to England."

"And the King?" Marianne asked. "What will he do for a passport?"

"Xanatos took care of that," Elisa said, with a look of amusement and annoyance on her face.

"Pulled some legal strings, and voila he has one..."

"Don't you trust Xanatos?" Marianne asked her. "I know you weren't on good terms in the past..."

"Xanatos has his own agenda," Elisa said. "As long as it suits him he welcomes us there. But we still have to be careful not to get on his bad side. He thinks the Grimorum is his, and since it's missing... well..."

"Great," muttered Mary. Fox was an old school chum of hers, but there was a side to this woman which could be shady. She had her own reasons for doing things. Yet Mary had once done her a great favor, and somehow this made Mary immune to the troubles that befell others who had crossed Fox. It made her shiver to be such a favorite sometimes.

"So as long as we're helping him find his missing artifacts we can expect his help, is that the story, is it?" Chas asked directly.

"You got it all right," Elisa said. "But if we step outta line..."

"Then Lord Xanatos may exact vengeance," Arthur muttered. "A devils bargain, milady?"

"Xanatos is no saint," Elisa said. "Even now he's reformed'... I still don't buy it. But... with three gargoyles babysitting him, we'll know if he sneezes..."

"I hope so," Mary muttered. 

* * *

Their trip to England was rather uneventful, save trying to keep track of MacBeth and Demona. Interpol had informed Elisa of MacBeth's movements across the English countryside. Even though she was a NYPD, she was officially on the case, for it was an international theft. Thanks to Xanatos' power and influence. No one questioned the large crates that accompanied the party on their trip. Or that the large truck transporting the huge crates of stone statues was driven by a young man who just happened to be a Photojournalist for the Celt Times magazine. Some felt it was some large publicity stunt to take photos of stone gargoyles in some remote location. Xanatos was offering to put the stone statues in the best place. Or that was the official story. 

A day or so later found the group traveling by bus to Glastonbury Abbey. The local inn had heard of Chas Cassidy and his photographs, and welcomed his strange group. There were no questions offered with regard to the large truck with its huge crates of statues. Indeed they could leave it parked there with no difficulties. Save when night fell.

"Glastonbury Abbey has changed since I last came here," Marianne muttered to Chas as she glanced out the window. "What's with all the tourists?"

"It's only one of the most well known concert places now, in addition to being the legendary burial site of King Arthur..." Chas said, but kept his voice low. It was odd for Arthur Pendragon to pull up there to the modern visitor's center, and see the crowds of tourists flocking the small exhibits. The paper card displays gave details as to the monastery's history. Chas had his camera bag, and snapped pictures of the red stone ruins that rose all around them. Mary stood at his side, drinking in the peace and quiet of the place.

Green grass crunched softly underfoot. Her blue eyes traveled up the lines of the cathedral walls, to the vault of the skies overhead. Those incomplete lancet arches sang into emptiness. Here and there the pieces remaining seemed like odd bits of jigsaw some giant left behind long ago.

Arthur spotted the stone in the middle of the ancient ruined chapel. "To think this was once a holy place," he muttered. "And to see it torn down by a king!"

Guiltily Mary glanced at him. "You have King Henry the VIII to thank for that. As well as splitting from the Church all for the sake of producing a male heir. Sometimes men can be so foolish..."

"But it was his duty to have an heir," Arthur said simply, as if this was the only way things were to be done. Chas was busy on one knee as he snapped another photo.

Then Arthur noticed a certain placard, ringed by a square of stones. A small sign was posted, and people were taking photos of it. Interested, he stopped by it. Then shied. "Lord preserve me," he gasped.

"What..." Mary asked, coming to his side. Then she understood.

"I... what..." Arthur coughed.

"This is where they think you were laid to rest," Mary said quietly. Chas joined them, and stood to one side. Hands thrust into her pockets, Elisa Maza wandered over to her friends. She wondered why Arthur looked so pale.

"You are a legend in this time," Chas said quietly to Arthur. "No one knew what happened to you. And this whole place is a memory to you."

"A tribute," Arthur muttered. "Yet still, to have people speak of me as being dead..."

"You are not dead to us, as long as your legend is alive," Mary said. "For you are an inspiration to each generation. Your Camelot, and your noble knights are known to every school child since... time immemorial..."

"Thank you," Arthur said, taking her hand softly as he kissed his thanks upon it.

"Even we have heard of King Arthur," said Eliza. "And hey, if Disney can make a movie out of your life, you know you're immortal!"

Arthur missed the joke, but Chas and Mary groaned. Somehow this remark eased tension among the four friends.

"My friends, I wished to tell you that I had the most extraordinary sensation when the large glass wagon..."

"The bus," Elisa supplied.

"The coach," Mary supplied simultaneously. Both women looked at each other, the variations in their languages and cultures apparent.

"Our transport," Arthur finally continued on. "Moved past a strange mound, with a tower atop it. Its sides were most steep... and I fast knew it called to me..."

"Called to you?" Elisa asked, shrugging.

"Yes. As if I was being summoned there..."

"Then ye must go," Chas said simply.

"But you said you sensed magic here..." said Mary.

"Simple. You and I will stay Mary, and Elisa and ye sire will go to the Tor. We will meet back here tonight... fer there is a concert by Nigel Kennedy..."

"Ooh, you're joking!" Mary cried. For Nigel Kennedy was a virtual celebrity in Europe. This violin virtuoso made playing the violin seem a game.

"See you later!" Elsa said, taking Arthur's hand as she lead him away to find a bus to the Tor. Mary looked at Chas and smiled. 

* * *

The night had come quickly, to the sea of blankets and deck chairs. Lanterns and flags of St. George were thrust into the ground staking out each domain before the bandstand. Fine wines and beers were sipped amidst the clapping fans, and already people were restless to go on. Glastonbury Abbey doubled as a concert park, complete with concession stands and nightly concerts in the summertime. Since the early nineties, the park was the perfect place it seemed for people to watch the orchestra, or rock bands play their music to the world. 

Slowly Chas picked up the blanket from the dewy lawn under a sky of stars. Still the violinist Nigel Kennedy insisted upon playing his second encore of Third Stone from the Sun. He glanced around, trying to see some trace of where Mary had wandered off to. She had volunteered to get them all beverages, but had not returned. 

Slowly the mists arose from the darkened midnight grass. Why Marianne had chosen this time of all times to wander off Elisa could not say. "Isn't it a bit late to be traipsing out there?" Elisa whispered to her friend.

Elisa had returned to the concert, to wait with Chas and Mary till she saw some sign of Goliath or Angela from the Tor. Arthur Pendragon had taken off on a mission of his own, with Bronx and Angela, two of those who had decided to accompany them. He had decided to survey Glastonbury himself, feeling a strange psychic call to the Tor. And such a summons could not be ignored. Elisa had offered to go with him, but he refused, saying he would be find as Bronx and Angela would be nearby to guard him, once the sun went down.

"I'll go after her," the Irish photographer offered. 

"Good. I'd hate for her to be caught for trespassing," Elisa Maza sighed. "I'll catch up with you both at the hotel."

"Where are ye off to?" Chas asked, gripping her arm.

"To see if Arthur's okay," she said. "I told him it wasn't a good idea to rush off in the evening..."

"But our friends are wi' him..."

"Still, I don't feel good about him staying there after dark. Even if our friends are with him. Tell Marianne we're all gonna meet back at the hotel by morning, if things go okay!"

Chas nodded, and shook his head as he waded through the groups of people. Elisa moved off under the cover of darkness towards the park entrance. Hopefully the police detective Maza would connect with Arthur. And Goliath... he would not be far away from her, Chas remembered.

Something whispered in his mind. The further he moved out from the crowd in the direction of the portable toilets their emotive chatter moved into the background. Chas attenuated his mind to it, not able to resist the whispers. It sounded much like a mystical source. Although no where near as powerful as his sister Michelle was at sensing magic, he was nonetheless far more tuned to it then the average person. This whisper was above and beyond the normal power force in a place as saturated with mystical energies as Glastonbury. Generations of religions had claimed this as sacred ground. Long before the Abby, it had been a Druid's meeting place.

"Mary!" he called, shouting in his baritone voice over the whisper. "Are ye there?"

No answer, save some hushes for silence and mutter from some people wending their way back from the portable toilets. Shaking his head he moved to see if she had come out or was still in line. Nothing. Drawing in his breath, Chas cleared out the excess thoughts. The noise around him dimmed into nothingness as he focussed. Mary and he shared a special bond, forged in the heat of danger, and his concern for her. A sort of connection that enabled him to sense where she was. 

Indeed he soon sensed her mind, not far away. But not in the direction of the concert, or the portolets. The trace did not extend there. And he could not easily pick her out among the crowd. But it was there, distinct like a candle in the darkness. Easy to see, but moving off from the cluster of minds that blared in mass.

He moved quickly, cinching the blanket over his shoulder. Long slender legs carried Chas through the dark, past the artificially lit ruins in rainbow glory. Towards the chapel. What on Earth would possess Mary to go wandering off here.

Till he saw her small form moving, as if tranced towards the chapel. Silently he moved to her side, and casually moved to walk beside her.

"Do ye want someone t' hold yair hand?" asked Chas, to her left, with a hint of humor.

"Oh Crumbs!" she shrieked, nearly leaping a foot as she shied.

"Musha, steady on," he urged, gripping her shoulders. "It's only me..."

"Very funny," Marianne sighed. "What in bloody blazes are you doing scaring people like that... don't you know you almost scared me to death?"

"Ye almost scared me, wandering off like that," he scolded. "I thought ye said ye were getting drinks..."

"I... did... but then I got distracted..." she said. Greatly diminished, the strains of Nigel Kennedy's second encore vanished into a whisper. Still she walked towards the chapel, rising black against the stars, backlit with an odd red light. It was the concert park, but somehow Chas thought it desecration to add such modern touches to certain old ruins that deserved better.

"Ye sense something, do ye not?" Chas asked, walking at her side. Firmly he slipped his hand into hers, well knowing that she was partly under the power of some outside force. For she wouldn't have the presence of mind to wander off of her own volition. "As if ye heard a summons?"

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Lass, I ken these things... and it must be very powerful magic to have ye come so astray... what... does the voice tell you..."

"I must... go to the chapel. I'm scared... but I just cannot stop moving..."

"I'm right here, Mary," he whispered, squeezing her hand. 

"I... have to go in..." she said, pulling the photographer along. Chas did not try to stop her.

"He's... calling me..."

"Ye'll na face it alone," Chas promised, as he moved to keep up with her. Mary led him into the ruins of the old chapel, rising fifty feet above them. Chas feared some ancient power, as she moved down the steps towards the old altar. It must be a source of goodness, for he sensed no maliciousness in the source. He could hear the whispering himself now, through the mental bond they shared. One did not muck about with such power, or refuse a summons. Only by facing her caller could he then decide what, if anything he should do to help her.

Slowly Mary stopped, five feet before the old stone altar. Gently freeing her hand from Chas, she genuflected before it. Chas moved off to the one side, on his knees as well. In a ritual manner she touched her head, heart, left shoulder, right shoulder, then her heart again as she folded her hands. "I... am here," she whispered. "But... who are you... and why do you call? For you cannot be He..."

There was a silence, and the whisper came aloud. "I called, and you came. I am in the service of the Mediator, and Advocate. You know me of old Marianne Lindsay Ellis. Ever since your brow was christened I have watched you... and set you apart for a special destiny..."

"But... who are you?" Mary asked. "Pardon me, but I don't recall..."

"If ye deceive her, be ware," Chas spoke in a low voice. "The women is under my protection. If ye mean her harm... ye will answer to me..."

"You are also known to me, my son, you who are from the shores of the sister isle, of Eire," said the voice, resonant as it came into fuller presence. AT an odd angle out of true, as if the rest of the world were out of plumb and it was not.

"Be you saint or angel?" Mary asked. "Or demon or extraterrestrial?"

"Saint was named I long past. And who I am is known to all of you who worship in the houses of God in this isle, this realm of England. I am its protector, its patron. Slayer of the dragon, and noble knight who was chosen to guide and inspire..."

"Good grief! You cannot be St. George himself!" Marianne gasped, almost fainting in shock. Chas slowly nodded his head, as if he knew. 

"Do not be afraid, lady Marianne," said Arthur Pendragon, coming out of the shadows. Marianne gasped. Chas stood up, to see the ancient King bathed in radiance. 

"Perhaps, noble sire, if you were to show yourself she would not fear you sir," Arthur said, kneeling to the altar. A strange light merged, like soft watercolors into an image. Glittering plait mail fused into a figure, standing before the altar. Slowly it stepped down, holding its great sword and three pointed shield before it like a standard. Mary felt a gauntleted hand upon her brow as a blessing was whispered upon her.

"It is he," said Arthur. "St. George himself. It was revealed to me today, at the Tor's summit. But how he chooses to manifest himself I do not know. For only now have I become acquainted with him. He has need of you, my lady..."

"What... will you ask of me?" Mary lifted her head. To stare at a noble face beneath a knight's helmet. 

"Arthur Pendragon requires your help in his quest. And it is a quest that will need your wisdom and experience..."

"Sire, may I have a word?" asked Chas, from the rear as he came forth. "Excuse me and all, your sainthood, but I must ask if this would put her in danger..."

Amusement spread over the Saint's lips. "Indeed there is danger in any quest..."

"Lord Charles of Cassidy wishes to know if this quest would endanger the Lady Marianne's virtue, or integrity as a woman... for he is her protector..." Arthur said. "Forgive his impatience..."

"Ye can understand my hesitation..." Chas whispered. "After all..."

"I know she means much to you, ancient one... but be assured she has been chosen. As have you... for I know of your powers. Your abilities, to forge weapons of great power which hold magic... and they will be needed here..."

"How so?"

"Long ago you made a suit of armor. It must be brought to me, and enchanted for the work Marianne will do..."

"You mean the lady to fight?" Arthur asked.

"He does," Chas murmured. "And she does know how to use a sword, but she hasnae the experience..."

"Then she will learn..."

"And what blade will she use?" asked Arthur, wondering what would possess someone, even a saint to allow a woman to fight!

"There is much to be done. And so little time..." the Saint said. "Let it be so! Let the lady Mary serve her quest nobly, with my blessing. And may she in the fullness of time learn her power..."

He faded from view, leaving a very disturbed Chas holding her hand. Slowly the two men helped her to rise. "He chose me. I cannot believe why," Marianne muttered, rubbing her head.

"I wonder too," Chas muttered. 

"If he is a saint, he must be obeyed," Arthur said simply. "That is what is to be done..."

"But is it truly St. George," Mary said.

"You do not doubt..."

"I am a scientist. I believe, and worship in the Church. But many things have changed. And I am skeptical..."

"It is him all right," Chas said. "There is no deception. And from the sounds of it he had his eye on ye since ye came to this world. So I'd be supposing we must help ye do whatever it is t' have you do..."

"Let us join the others," Arthur Pendragon said. "For there is much to be done..."

"I'll tell ye where t' find the armor," Chas muttered. "And ye t' the hotel fr' some sleep Mary..."

"I'm not tired..." she protested.

Just then two winged figures swooped down, landing not far away from them. Gently Goliath lowered Elisa to the ground, and she moved to meet the party. Angela and Bronx landed also, moving towards them all.

"We though we'd find you back here..." she said. "That's what Goliath said..."

"What has happened?" Goliath asked, a bit puzzled. Quickly the story was told, and everyone looked at Mary.

"You'd think I was a celebrity or something..." said she.

"Where is the armor hidden?" asked Goliath. "If so we must find it at once..."

"If ye had but looked," Chas said to Arthur. "The armor is in the place ye jest left..."

"Glastonbury tor?" Arthur asked.

"Aye, within the crest of the summit. But it is not a place an ordinary person can open. Only one of virtue can..."

"Let us be off there at once..." Goliath said. 

"It's a distance away..."

"Not to us," Goliath said. "We can carry you easily..."

"Take Elisa and Mary. Twill open fer whom it was meant." said Chas. "There's someplace I have t' go first..."

* * *

Elisa shivered as Goliath flew her towards the lonely hilltop. At night there were no more tours of this special tourist attraction. None were allowed to come up there after sundown. But who would look in the middle of the night? 

Angela carried Mary in her claws. To her relief the female Gargoyle was more her size, and seemed far less threatening. She was becoming used to the beings, even so, their size was most disconcerting. Even so, if she could get used to Mummies, these Gargoyles would soon win her trust.

As they passed over a series of farms, they failed to notice two figures concealed far below. Red eyes glistened as a low growl escaped somebody's throat. "We must not let them find the armor,"one said to the other.

"How do you know where it is hidden?" asked her companion.

"Don't question the obvious!" snapped Demona, stepping out from behind the tree. Who indeed. For they saw the approach of two men towards the small farm, in the darkness. Still it was five hours before dawn would break, and time was running out. Why were the two men breaking off from the main party?

"I jest dinnae understand why it's Mary he chose," Chas grumbled.

"You doubt the choice of a saint?" Arthur asked him.

"Hm supposing I did!"Chas suddenly exploded. "It's no right! Ye yourself said ye had reservations about a woman in battle..."

"Indeed I do. It must be a very special reason why she is chosen..."

"It's not right! She's not ready!" Chas said, banging his fist into his hand. The two men walked along the side of a road, nearby a secret location Chas sought to find. With them bounded Bronx, for added protection. He sniffled the bushes in the full moonlight, as any normal hound would.

An ancient stone shrine stood to the side of the road in Glastonbury. Arthur still marveled at the strange patterns the irregular fields made. Veiled partly by the mist they peeked as green stones in a vast mosaic spreading for miles. In his day it had not been quite so... there were many more trees and forest to cover the now grassy hills.

They came to the shrine, and Chas knocked on the door. There was no answer. He moved around to the back. Both men's ears caught a sound. Arthur Pendragon reached for his sword, but remembered he didn't' have Excalibur!

"Ssh! Let me handle this," Chas muttered, as he moved Arthur to the back of the little chapel. Stealthily Chas moved, reaching at his hip lest he need to summon his sword.

"Fine way t' handle an auld friend's visit," came a voice in his mind.

"Ye do ha a way wi' showing up unannounced..." Chas grumbled. Arthur was puzzled as Chas seemed to be having a one way conversation with the air. But he figured it was Magic, and best not to interfere.

"I ken what yr thinking, Charles Quinn Cassidy," said the man's voice in an accent ancient and thick. In ancient Eire Gael. "An it's a strange thing too. But ye must stay at her side... no matter how ye yourself feel..."

"But sir, she's not ready! Why should she have t' fight! Not me, or anyone else?"

"She's not alone, ye idjit and ye know it! Why else would ye ha' been able t' see George as well?" said the voice. "Yer just as much a part o' it.."

"So what is George up to, anyway?" Chas asked frankly.

"His motives are honest, if that be yer question," said the voice. "But I know ye dinna like him, fer his attitude towards Dragons. Dinnae blame ye, but fer nau put it aside. Marianne needs ye! Fer what he asks of her will be the hardest trial for her yet. The whole thing is this... they of Avalon cried upon us t' help. The spirits of the Isles, to stop a wrong! And the Three were asked to pick champions..."

"The Three, being the spirts o' the isles?"

"Aye yet got it. And I had picked ye naturally, because of yer experience. For ye represent Eire in itself, and Cymru ancient land. Arthur was chosen for Britannia. Andrew suggested that the Scots needed a champion as well. George had the bright idea o' choosing Mary, fr she has the blood of the Scots in her quite strong. And she wuild be a link to the future. Michael had suggested the lass Elisa, fer she is of the blood of those of America. I warned him to grant such power t' inexperienced ones was not wise. He seemed t' think Mary cuild wield his Armor of Protection and Virtue. Andrew agreed, provided yair armor was the one she'd wear, and the sword she carried would be of yair mother's hand. For perhaps these two things would be in your hand shuild she need yair help to guid her..."

"But what is all this about?"

"Simple and complicated, m'boy. But ye are the experience here. Past present and future. Keep them together, Olorin!" the voice implored, calling Chas by his Eldrich name. "Make sure they stay true to their selves and not be overwhelmed by temptation! Fr Morgan may well use their powers against them, tempting them to great mischief with their new powers..."

"Aye," Chas muttered. "But what if..."

"Ye love her, ye daft idjit, right? Then hold onto that love... no matter what!"

Chas shook his head, sobered. The good guardian of Eire was right, and very much aware of this plan of George's. 

"Blessed Patrick I will na' fail ye. Ye have m' promise upon that... but it's not goin' t' be easy..."

"Lad, I never said it was, did I?" came a sad laugh from Eire's patron saint. Chas sighed as he felt the smell of evergreen and farmland as Patrick lay his breath upon him. And the ancient spirits were let free to channel.

Soberly he reached out with his power. An ancient trace came into his mystical senses, and took hold of his direction. Till at last he came to an old cairn of stones in the middle of the property, hidden partly by trees. Arthur felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Was it just his warrior's instinct that suspected somebody was watching them?

Chas appeared possessed as he approached the cairn. Eyes shut and silvery beneath the moonlight his slender figure moved with the grace of a dragon. Till he reached out to touch the piled stones. Energy blazed as he seemed to reach within a shimmering space to extract something glittering. Arthur nodded in appreciation at the Celtic long sword that blazed in the moonlight. Reverently Chas swept the weapon in a glistening arc, testing its weight and balance.

"What blade pray tell is that?" Arthur Pendragon asked, fully aware that this was a weapon whose power equaled Excalibur itself!

"Tis the sword of my dam, called Wavedancer," Chas whispered as he held the pommel in one hand out from him, and peered down the blade for any imperfections. There were none visible, to his trained blacksmith eye. "Forged on the anvil of my grandfather, himself. A far greater craftsman at magic weapons then I..."

"A mighty blade indeed. For I have heard tales of the ancient blacksmiths. From here that weapon radiates true power. Is this the blade for yon lady?"

"Aye it is, sire," Chas whispered. Bronx sniffed the weapon, and snorted as a lash of power stung his nose. "And it's not a toy, silly Bronx!" Chas sheathed it in an elaborate scabbard which he slipped beneath his jacket. The scabbard vanished at his hip, magically.

"We'd best be going to join the others," Arthur said to him. "I sense evil afoot..."

* * *

Mary felt the presence of the inner voice as she moved towards the structure atop Glastonbury Tor. Faintly St. George's voice whispered in her ear. He knew where the armor was, but had waited to test Chas' willingness to reveal its location to the others. So many stipulations and secrets, Mary marveled. 

Goliath watched Mary as she wandered into the chapel, and slid her finger along the floor. "It's here somewhere... under the floor," she muttered. "I can sense a powerful source... of magic..."

"How can you be sure?" Elisa asked her.

"Rath... my boyfriend... no wait... he isn't anymore... I mean my old teacher taught me how to sense magic, as part of the training he gave me in Heka. And I can still sense magic in any form. Even if it's not Egyptian in nature. And since this armor is meant for me..."

Both women crouched on the floor. Mary lay her hand upon one stone. "How are we gonna get this up, and isn't it vandalism?" Elisa asked, opposite her.

Mary touched her sleeve, and seemed to twist something beneath it. She lay her hand upon the floor stone. It glowed with energy as she thought carefully. The stone seemed to vanish from view as she reached down. Down to earth far below. Carefully she scooped dirt out of the way, till she touched something metallic.

A low grow sounded outside. Elisa Maza tensed up. Still Mary scrabbled in the dirt. "Something's going on!" she gasped.

From outside Goliath roared as he grappled with MacBeth. The human now faced a male gargoyle, but strangely seemed to be holding his own. Grabbing Goliath's wrist he ducked and tossed the gargoyle over his shoulder. Goliath rolled over, snarling as he crawled to his feet. MacBeth kicked him in the back, bringing his pistol to bear.

Angela roared as she pounced from the tower above. Her hands ripped the pistol from MacBeth's grasp. Snarling they twisted over in a heap.

Goliath recovered, to see his daughter thrown aside. Roaring he lunged at the weaponless MacBeth. As the two grappled again, Angela shook her head, and held the laser weapon up.

"Don't even think about it, child!" Came a low voice. Two red eyes trained on the gargoyle girl as she looked up into Demona's eyes. "Give me the gun, and no harm will befall you..."

"Why... do you attack us?" Angela demanded.

"Foolish girl, you ask me such a question?"

From inside Elisa heard the exchange. "Demona!" she gasped. Mary's hands connected with something metallic, and she pulled it from the dirt.

"Go help them!" Mary said. "I've almost got it!"

Elisa pulled her pistol, and edged to the frame of the door. Gun upraised, she peered out at the action outside. It was a standoff. Quickly she aimed at MacBeth, saying hold it right there!"

"Well, if it isn't Goliath's little friend!" Demona said mockingly. "I should have expected where he goes you wouldn't be far behind!"

"What do you want Demona?" Goliath asked, covered by Demona's pistol. He had let go of MacBeth, and lay on the ground not daring to move. 

"Simple. The armor of Virtue. I will have it..." she said. "Now..."

"How can you be so sure it's here?" Elisa asked.

"Simple. You are all here, are you not?"

"But the maker of it isn't!" said Goliath. "And he may come any minute. Besides, the armor is useless to a Gargoyle..."

"Especially one as evil as you..." Angela hissed.

"I will punish you later, child," Demona said. "You ought to have more respect for one who is your dam. But I will forgive your ignorance... for they have polluted your mind well with their love of humanity. If you would consider coming with me, I might spare the lives of these pathetic creatures you hold so dear..."

"Me, come with you?" Angela asked, dumbfounded.

"I don't think that's your decision to make," Goliath growled.

"You are in no position to bargain," said MacBeth. "Now, the armor, or you die! And Detective Maza lowers her gun!"

"You have thirty seconds to decide!" Demona said coldly.

Elisa grimaced. It was a Mexican Standoff. Her gun on MacBeth and Demona's upon Goliath. Granted Goliath might survive, but she could not hope to shoot Demona in time before Demona pounced on her, even if Angela struck. Seconds ticked by as Elisa inched her gun ever so slowly away from MacBeth. Had to make the shot count.

"Five seconds, human!"

"I'm sorry Goliath!" Elisa cried, and fired. The shot sounded off as it whizzed past MacBeth. Snarling she fired, but Angela grabbed her hand, wrenching the gun upwards, just as Elisa had predicted. Goliath had moved out of the way with his super fast reflexes before Demona could fire again.

But MacBeth lunged for Elisa, who kept her pistol trained on him. Another shot whizzed past him as he rolled over out of the way. Snarling, Demona threw the pistol aside to deal with Angela. Goliath moved like lightening. Only to face another sharp kick in the back from MacBeth. Elisa rushed in, aiming at MacBeth's leg this time. She fired, but missed as MacBeth whirled around with a drawn weapon. A sword which flashed with crackling energy!

He raced towards Elisa, weapon gleaming. Goliath leapt, in his way. Only to feel the slash of a mystical blade against his flesh. It had hurt! "You don't stand a chance against Excalibur!" MacBeth laughed. 

Goliath gripped his arm, it was numb! Again MacBeth slashed, and Goliath swung at him. A blast of mystical energy knocked him to his feet. Elisa threw herself into him, pushing him off balance. As he recovered, he swung the weapon down.

But a silver figure threw itself into Elisa, throwing her aside. The sword clanged against armor, doing no damage. Stunned, she looked up at the figure, clad in silvered plate mail draped over her. MacBeth pulled out another strange device, and a crackling net whizzed over Goliath, snaring him. He swung down again, but his sword clanged against a three pointed shield blocking his weapon. 

The silver figure climbed to her feet, and faced off against MacBeth. They circled, as MacBeth raised his net gun in one hand, the sword Excalibur in his other. Mystical energy sizzled against Marianne as she blocked it against her shield. He fired from the net gun, enveloping the slight figure. 

Elisa recovered her weapon, firing at Demona as she grappled with Angela. This gave the female gargoyle time to toss Demona's weapon away. Goliath strained against his net, as Elisa rushed to help him. MacBeth intercepted her quickly, swinging the sword before him. She went low, kicking the net gun out of his hand. Goliath roared as he saw the sword descend. Elisa rolled out of the way.

But the new figure touched the net, quickly transmuting it to air as it vanished. Surprised they watched as she advanced upon Goliath's net, and touched it as well. The net vanished from view as it became mere air! Goliath was free!

Demona wrestled Angela to the ground, her claws around her daughter's throat. MacBeth had disarmed Elisa, but Goliath and the armored figure nodded at each other as they rushed into action. Shield held before her, the armored figure punched at Demona. Snarling she turned to face her. "Who dares!"

"I dare!" cried the familiar voice of a woman. Marianne! She was in the armor! As Demona's claws slashed, Mary held up the three cornered shield to block. Demona's claws couldn't even scratch the shield! Her tail lashed out, wrapping around Marianne's legs and tripping her. But Marianne recovered easily, pulling Demona's tail as she scrambled to her feet.

Demona forgot about Angela, throwing herself upon Marianne. Desperately Marianne held her shield up over her face to block the gargoyle's claws. Demona snarled and pounded, to no avail. Marianne planted her armored foot and shoved Demona off of her. The female gargoyle flew off with surprising force.

Goliath plucked MacBeth off of Elisa, and roared loudly. He gripped MacBeth's wrist, and plucked Excalibur from the man's hand. Elisa snatched up the discarded net gun and fired towards Demona. The glittering energy net snared her as she howled.

Unfortunately, MacBeth had one more trick up his sleeve. He reached under his coat for some strange object. Throwing it down there was a blinding radiance and thick smoke. By the time it cleared, he and Demona had vanished.

Marianne held a hand out to Angela. "Here, let me help you..."

Bewildered, Angela let the gauntleted hand close upon hers. And Marianne pulled her up with surprising strength. Slowly Goliath helped Elisa to stand, and they regarded Marianne with wonder. "Wow, that was some fight," Elisa said. "Good moves, Mary!"

She lifted the visor on the helmet, and panted. "I was so scared! I couldn't let him shoot you!"

"You handled yourself very well," said Goliath, carefully wiping the blade Excalibur off upon the grass. "Not since Elisa herself have I seen such courage."

"You saved my life, and I thank you," Angela said softly to Marianne. "But how is it you are as strong as Demona, or I?"

"The armor," said Goliath. "It must give the wearer great strength and agility. How do you feel, Mary?"

"Strangely energized, as if I could do anything!" Mary panted, catching her breath. "But how do I remove the armor?"

"How did you put it on so fast?" Elisa asked.

"I pulled out a gauntlet from beneath the ground. And slipped it on my hand. I felt... as if it were the right thing to do. It fitted my hand exactly. Then when I saw you were in danger, I simply wished to help... I said something like, By St. George I implore your aid. But that's it..."

Slowly she concentrated, and the armor and shield vanished. Leaving her there in ordinary street clothes. Already pink and sherbet green bands caressed the nighttime skies. "WE had best take our leave," Goliath said. "Take this to King Arthur..."

He handed the sword to Elisa. Quickly she pressed her lips to his cheek as she stretched up to reach him. Angela gripped Marianne's hand in a final squeeze of gratitude. Then Goliath and Angela quickly fluttered to the top of the tower. Slowly a spark rose from between distant hills in full radiance. Long sunbeams burst full upon the tower and the two women, who had to shield their eyes with their hands. 

"Incredible," Mary gasped. Goliath and Angela did not move, and in fact looked as if they had been part of the stonework for centuries. 

"Time to get some rest," Elisa said to Mary, as they started the lonely trek down the winding path of the Tor. Elisa wrapped the sword in her jacket to hide it from any nosy onlookers. To carry a sword did look rather suspicious, even if it was dawn.

"Will they be all right?"

"My guess is that Demona hasn't gotten very far. And MacBeth won't move without her... but we don't know when they'll next strike..." 

* * *

Arthur and Chas panted as they walked along the country road. It was five o'clock in the morning, and they were weary from the night's events. How they would have loved to crawl into a bed by now. They envied the women who must be fast asleep by now. If only they knew! 

Fortunately they weren't too far away from the hotel. They guessed perhaps since Goliath and Angela had not returned all was well with their friends. Arthur puzzled why Chas looked so serious as he carried some oddly wrapped packages with him. As if he carried some dark secret he dare not reveal. Or if the swords he carried were an incredible weight.

Back at the inn they found their room. Elisa and Mary had the "do not disturb" sign on theirs, and the two gentlemen left them that way. King Arthur found a wrapped package on his bed, and knew it was his beloved Excalibur! Lovingly he sheathed his blade before retiring.

Chas came in last, stopping to check in on Mary and Elisa. Both slumbered peacefully in the twin beds down the hall. Gently Chas deposited a kiss on the face of the sleeping Marianne as he left a parcel in her room. 

* * *

"How peacefully they slumber, not knowing of what awaits them," spoke a deep resonant alto tone. Over a silver dish filled with water the crone regarded the two women who had a very harrowing night. 

Her grey features smoothed into young ones as she chanted a spell. So vain it may seem to some to cloak her appearance in youth. But it was a simple spell. The scrying dish simply showed the true aspects of what were. The crone caught her appearance in a mirror along one stone wall, and saw the long dark hair streaked with white grow its luster. Bright eyes glistened from beneath swan curved brows. And pale skin that flushed with youth.

"No one can prepare you for what you will face, dears," said the woman to her twin in the mirror. "A shame, such brave women. That they should serve men so selflessly. But perhaps... they might be convinced to change their minds?"

She lifted a silver knife in her hand, and placed it over the bowl. Carefully she sprinkled some herbs into the dish, and the image altered. "Ah, who else stands against me..." She muttered.

She spoke to the reflection of Arthur, lovingly caressing Excalibur. She saw the scabbard he slipped the weapon into, elaborate in its Celtic runes and spirals. But his companion. What was he? She probed deeper.

There was a powerful cloudiness that spread across the bowl, precipitating into green powder. She bit her lip, and sighed. "I should know better. One of you knows the ancient magic. But even that person won't be able to stop me from getting what is rightfully mine. But you Arthur, will not stop me now. You are out of your league, dear brother..."

* * *

Chas woke up rather suddenly, as he felt the probing drilling into his mind. But he easily deflected it. Some powerful presence had made itself known to him. And meant business. 

"Ye shuild ken better, Morgan!" he muttered. "A child wold be so foolish to probe with that clumsiness! Are ye teasing me, lass?"

The sun was low in the sky, and Chas had slept most of the morning and into the afternoon. He rubbed sand out of his eyes, and looked to his companion. But Arthur was not in his bed. 

Grumbling, Chas climbed out of bed and headed off for a nice hot shower. It was half an hour later when he joined Arthur Pendragon and the two women for a late lunch. They told of their harrowing adventure of the night before, keeping their voices low. When Mary showed him the gauntlet he said, "Aye, that's it all right."

"I had a dream," Arthur said to them all. "Last night. It was revealed to me..."

"What?" Elisa asked. "How can we be sure!"

"Demona and MacBeth have flown, and are even now trying to find their way into Avalon," Arthur said. "We must intercept them. For even though I have Excalibur, they may well try to stop us before we retrieve the Cup..."

"Why did they not have it on their person?" Mary asked, before almost hitting herself for such a stupid question.

"I'd say they've hidden it somewhere and were going to go back for it," Elisa said. "We need to stay here and find out where they are..."

"They have already gone, my dream revealed that to me. The only chance we have to get the Cup is to intercept them before they reach Avalon, or somewhere within..."

"Then we'd best get a move on, hadn't we?" Mary asked.

"Mm yes..." Chas muttered. "Someone should tell our friends what we are planning."

"I may be extremely dense, but how does one get to Avalon?" Mary asked.

"By boat was the way we did before," Elisa said. "That means we'd better head off to the coast..."

"Or a lake," Chas muttered. "That is another way in..."

"Are you sure?" asked Elisa.

"I am very sure. I lived in Avalon myself for a time," Chas said, sipping his coffee. "There are many entrances to Avalon, but few people know of them. And even fewer know of them all."

"And you just happen to be one?" said Elisa, with a slight smile.

"If the lad is from there, it must be so. Then we must move with all due haste," Arthur said. "We should prepare for our journey... how far is the lake of which you speak, Lord Charles..."

"Not far by bus... or cab," he said. 

"Then let us repair to our rooms and make ready..." he said. "I take my leave of you, ladies?"

* * *

Grimly Chas polished a series of swords, which gleamed brightly in the light of the fire he had built. He sat in the sitting room of the inn. It had several easy chairs and a lovely stone fireplace. Sensing Chas was a bit down in the mouth as she'd say, Mary sought him out. As if he had something private they needed to discuss. Since they shared a special rapport, she could often tell his moods and emotions. Being an empath he certainly knew hers! 

Mary had not seen him like this before. All quiet and suspicious. "What is wrong, luv?" she asked him, as she glanced at the sword across his lap. "Do you not like St. George?"

"It's nae that..." Chas said, glancing up at her. She sat upon the couch next to him.

"Just because he slew one dragon doesn't mean you should think he'd kill all dragons... the one he slew was evil..."

"Mary that's not what I mean!" Chas grumbled.

"Are you sure? I know you have many friends who are dragons! You sing to them and know their language... if this is why I'll understand..."

"No. He killed one. That's only a small part of it. I am worried for ye... for if anything were t' happen..."

"Chas, that's sweet of you," she said, gripping his hand. "But we've all faced danger before. When I was with Rath..."

"Aye. But this is far more dangerous then anything ye have faced. Morgan is a first class magic user, far more powerful than Scarab. There is always a twist to her plans. Whether good or evil, she has her own purpose. It was always for the good of Britain, she said..."

"But she's an evil sorceress!" Mary said.

"Not at first," Chas muttered. "In the ancient religions she was a force of goodness. For she forged Excalibur's scabbard, which heals any wound."

"But she tried to kill Arthur, and lay with him..."

"Twas Morgause that lay with Arthur and conceived Mordred," said Chas. "Not Morgan. Twas the years of desperation that made her turn to what she did. Years have poisoned her mind against Arthur. This is their dispute, they must solve. If there is to be bloodshed, there may be no chance of helping her see that she and her brother only wanted the same thing... to help Britain.."

"Chas, what are you talking about?" Mary asked.

"There may be a chance to reason with Morgan. But with Demona joining her, there may be little of it... had we faced her alone. No, something else is at work here... and I dinnae like ye being in the thick of it..."

"But I can fight... you've taught me... and the sword you were talking about, isn't it powerful?"

"Wavedancer is," Chas muttered, holding the weapon lovingly. "Ma dam's own blade, from ages past. Forged with her father's own hand. I did not make this weapon. Twill serve ye well. And ye canne hurt the innocent. But Mary, a sword is useless in the hands of one inexperienced... and ye are strong... but the idea of ye fighting for a cause that may be... a trick..."

"Chas... I must... St. George himself told me to!"

"I know, lass," he said, gripping her hand. "But I dinnae have t' like it... blast it, I've waited centuries for one like ye t' share ma' life... and t' think ye may be sacrificed for a blood feud that could be stopped with reason...."

"Demona is evil! She would kill Elisa... and Goliath..."

"She was once herself good. No... I fear for ye Marianne. Such power at yair hands..."

"Chas... are you afraid such power might corrupt me... but the armor is goodness... and your mother's sword..."

"They are but tools, like the Grimorum, and the chalice of Morgan. It is the heart that wields it. Yairs is strong, but ye must remember... remember... pray that ye dinnae get used to it..."

"Don't you trust me?" 

"Wi' my life," he whispered, kissing her hand in his. "But I have years o' experience in my brain, so many people I've seen have either died with such power in honor, or been corrupted. And I pray if ye'll feel yourself carried away... reach down inside yair heart and see and remember who ye are..."

There was a pleading look in Chas' Aegean blue eyes. As if he'd seen this happen before, and somehow the outcome had been most unpleasant. "I will be fine," she assured him, gently slipping arms around his neck. "And that's all I'll hear of this affair. Besides... you do look cute when you're worried about me like this..."

"Ye give me enough for a century or twa," he said, half serious. Gently he pulled her face towards his. Mary lifted her lips to his, leaning forwards on the couch seat to do so.

A cough made Mary and Chas pull away. To look at a smiling Elisa, standing in the doorway of the cozy room. "Sorry to bust ya," she said. "But I couldn't help but listen..."

"Elisa..." Mary said.

"Is it dangerous for her?" Elisa asked. "To take the armor?"

"I did a long time ago," Chas said. "But it is a long story..."

"I once saw Goliath take the Eye of Odin," Elisa said. "And he got carried away with the power. Is that what you think might happen to Mary..."

"I dinnae know..."

"Why would it be if Arthur said you made it yourself?" Elisa asked him. Still he held Mary in his arms, the sword Wavedancer in his grasp across his knees. 

"I made the armor, but I did not enchant it," Chas said. "Twas St. George. And even a noble heart may go astray, like..."

"Like Goliath?" Elisa raised an eyebrow.

"Or Arthur," said Chas. "With Excalibur...."

Slowly Arthur joined them, his armor gleaming beneath his long coat. "It is time to leave, miladies, and noble sir. Goliath awaits us. Has the lady Marianne been prepared?"

"Yes," Chas said, lowering his arms from her. Gently he slipped the gauntlet from the suit of armor on Mary's hand. With a quick gesture the armor vanished from view. Chas weighed the sword in his hand, and sheathed it quickly in its scabbard. Reluctantly he handed it to Mary, who took it reverently in two hands.

Arthur took his own Excalibur, which had been found. And sheathed it at his hip. Chas handed Elisa her gun and a set of cartridges. "Here. Ye may need theses..."

"I thought you said it was primitive..." Mary said.

"These are my mother's idea," Chas said. "Rune slugs. Powerful things, guaranteed t' knock out any supernatural creature this side of the Western gate. Elisa, ye shuild be able t' use them like normal bullets. Nae sense in changing a good weapon for ye..."

Elisa grinned as she took the weapon. Chas also handed a crossbow and bolts to Mary, slinging the weapon over her shoulder as he placed the sword to her other side. It vanished into thin air. 

"What... it's... like Rath's sword..." she murmured. 

"Wavedancer'll come when ye need it," Chas muttered. Carefully he checked two other blades, a bastard sword and a dirk before sheathing them at his hip. They too vanished into nothingness.

"Shall we be off?" Arthur asked, waving to them. "Goliath is waiting with the boat..."

"Who would have thought they would take the fight there," Chas muttered. But there was no trace of Demona or MacBeth in the outside world. And that told them they didn't' have much time to waste.

Slowly the group moved out to the "transport" Elisa had arranged. It wouldn't be long before they would trade a modern car for a far more unconventional means of transport. 

What did Chas mean with his words of warning? Mary shivered as he took his knapsack over his shoulder. Those blue eyes held such a look of sadness as they regarded her. She reached into her mind and whispered a private imploring to St. George.

Please let him see I will rise to the occasion. That I will not loose my heart or my life... Keep my heart and mind in the knowledge of Him, and of His love...and let me not loose the man I love to death...I only just met him and learned... again... to love him... 

And Chas as they drove to the secret lake, said his own invocation to Blessed Patrick:

May she move in grace, never forgetting her heart in combat's fire,

Not leaving it behind in cold steel that holds her body from all harm. 

When our travails come to Avalon, may she walk her own destiny

And not be plunged into darkness till time find us home again...

Elisa looked up to the night sky, seeing the black silhouette against the moon. Her heart was glad, for she knew her love was there, looking down on her. Like some guardian angel. They would need all their strength for the trial ahead... 

* * *

Will our heros retrive the Cup and save Guenevere's Soul? Will Mary and Elisa succomb a lust for power? And what dangers await them in Avalon? 

Find out what happens in Part 3 of St. George's Gift: Quest for Avalon! 

  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of Gargoyles are owned by Disney, Inc. The characters of Mummies Alive are owned by DIC. Marianne Ellis and Cameron Ellis are owned by Me. Chas Quinn Cassidy is owned by Javagoddess, as is the sword Wavedancer and associated items Chas uses, which I use with her permission. Our characters mean no harm to either show! 

* * *

St George's Gift: Part 3:Avalon's Eclipse 

by Theresa Meyers aka Trynia Merin.

What happened before:

The Gargoyles had met Marianne Ellis, and Chas at Castle Wyvern. As a favor to her friend Marianne, Fox made certain they could follow MacBeth and Demona to England with plane reservations. While Arthur was drawn to Glastonbury Tor, Chas and Mary waited for dark, and his return. Mary was drawn away by a mystical presence, followed by Chas. St. George bestowed his blessing and charged Mary to assist Arthur in his quest. Chas was commanded to provide armor and a sword. Reluctantly he complied. 

The Challice has certain abilities if held up to the Moon during its phases. And if one drinks the water of Avalon in the chalice, it enhances their ability to channel magic. Thus, Demona and MacBeth's interest in the item.

Mary and Elisa went to find the armor, to be ambushed by Demona and MacBeth. Yet Mary's use of her new powers tipped the scales in their favor.

Now Chas must lead the woman he loves and his heroic friends into Avalon to find their enemies. What dangers will they face?

* * *

Distant misty shores were barely discernable. Just how distant they were was also hard to tell, for the shore could be an arm's length away, or a mile. Only the swirling mist existed, and the grey waters below that gently lapped the boat. Goliath stood in the craft's rear, steering the craft as Angela crouched in the stern. Around them were clustered Elisa, Chas, Arthur Pendragon, and Mary. All humans shivered as they pulled their outer garment around them. 

"I'll never get used to this," Elisa muttered. "Even though we went all kinds of places like this, it's still amazing."

"Magic has that affect," Goliath said matter of factly. Resolute, stern, he allowed Chas to guide them mentally. The blacksmith/photographer had his eyes half open as he seemed to reach out into the fog with his mind. Unlike Magus, who used the Grimorum Arkenorum to open a way to Avalon, Chas knew this lake was a sort of "back door" into Avalon. 

Mary couldn't help but notice a change in him from one world to the next. For in the outside world he seemed just an eccentric, handsome photographer who dressed quite casually. He shielded his inner gifts well though. For there was more and more revealed every day that she had yet to discover about this man she loved.

Arthur too nodded as he felt the pull of Avalon. Carefully he pulled out his sword Excalibur, and held it balanced in his hand. Closing his eyes he chanted, "Oh mighty sword of Lady's Lake, show me the true path my sister doth take... wherever she Morgana will be, by your spirit and our sibling bond, hereby guide me..."

Marianne drew in her breath sharply. For she saw the sword begin to swing, haloed in fire. It seemed to lean like a dowsing rod in the right direction. A sort of calibration check to Chas' senses. "Even now I sense my sister's presence," Arthur whispered, opening his eyes partway.

There was a shiver of energy as three astral forms seemed to rise around them. They coalesced into the Weird sisters, a trio of surprising power.

"We see you return, oh King who once slept, and you called Goliath. What be your business here?"

"I speak for our party," Arthur said, raising Excalibur. The weird sisters exchanged glances. "Did not Goliath free you from Magus' enchanted chains?"

"That he did," said the sisters as a unit. "And for that deed we will permit you to pass. But be warned, no magic may enter Avalon, save its own. We sense something that is not of Avalon... and must be left in our possession till your leaving..."

"It cannot be my weapons," Chas said to them. The sisters regarded him with surprise. 

"We did not expect to see you here again, Blacksmith," they said with reverence. "Long ago you took your leave of this land, from Oberon himself. And swore not to return..."

"I did. But there is a malevolence... do you not know Morgana herself is in Avalon?" asked Chas.

"Even now I can feel her presence mingled with that of Avalon itself," Arthur said.

"We know. But she has done nothing to disrupt Avalon's magic. Nor moved against us."

"She holds my wife captive!" Arthur exploded.

"That is not our affair. Save if Avalon be endangered. For we do not concern ourselves with mortals..."

"Except when it suits your purpose," Arthur challenged them.

"What we do is not for even you to question, High King. But even now the Two who are Joined have touched upon our shores. Be wary of them, for we no longer hold their fates in our hands... but you must not enter Avalon with the outside magic!"

Marianne reached for her Egyptian Bracelet. "Do you mean this is not of Avalon?" she asked, holding it up.

"You must leave it behind, milady," they agreed, and Marianne released the bracelet. For a moment it drifted in their eldritch power before disappearing beneath the waves. "It will be returned to you when you leave Avalon's shores."

"How do I know that?" Marianne asked.

"They wouldnae lie about that," Chas said to her. "They may have their own purposes, but on this they are clear. I have brought things here before, and they were returned to me. The same will happen here..."

"And the sword which you bring, Blacksmith, it is not of Avalon..."

"Aye, but it was forged by Fey hand," said Chas. "And I do not think that my mother would approve of it not passing... for if ye sense its scabbard is of Avalon... and it is magic that is not foreign t' yairs..."

"As always we bend the rules," they said with amusement. That familiar gleam appeared in their eyes. 

"Very well, you may pass. But be warned, we are not involved in your fate... lest it challenge us or Avalon's safety..."

Green eldritch fire haloed them, and they blurred into the mist. Arthur shook his head. "I still don't trust them..."

"Nor do I," said Goliath. "They only listen when it suits their purpose..."

"Aye, that they do," Chas said. "But as I am among you, they dare not move against us and join Morgana, even if she did offer them something in return. For I know their sire as of old. And the source of their power..."

"If only we had known that when facing the Archmage," Arthur said. "But no matter... to Avalon..."

Then came the time after a period they could not mark that they heard a grinding noise. "We've struck aground," Goliath said. "Best get out here..."

He sent Bronx on ahead, to check the beach. They were still in water, and Goliath pushed himself off the bow, extending his wings as he crossed water to a gravelly strip of beach a few yards out from the boat. Bronx bounded in the shallows. 

"It's all clear," Goliath's voice came, as he returned. To carry Elisa from the boat in his arms. Chas and Arthur grabbed Mary, despite her protests that she wouldn't mind getting her feet wet. Either way they all came ashore as the men moved the boat onto the beach and turned it over. 

"Bronx, stay here and guard the boat. WE should make camp here and decide what our next move is," Goliath said. "Is that agreed?"

"I would say we should split into two companies," Arthur said. "To best search for the cup. The women should remain at Oberon's palace when we arrive..."

"Hold on, wait a minute," Mary said, holding up her hand. "No way. We're not going to just stay here poking at a fire! We're in this with you..."

"I agree with Mary," Elisa said. "Why should we let you boys have all the fun? Goliath?" 

"As always she is right," Goliath said. "Elisa is a valuable warrior..."

"Indeed," Chas said. "IT would be best if we stay together, till otherwise..."

"Thinning our numbers may be what Demona expects," Goliath said. "She was my second in command long ago..."

"Great," Mary muttered. "Anything else we should know about her?"

"Uh, we'll ask when we need to," Elisa said. Goliath had a pang of regret upon his face. For Mary suddenly suspected that this Demona had a far different relationship with Goliath than she'd thought. She claimed to be Angela's mother. Perhaps Goliath was the father, and Demona and he had been... 

"Then we follow the trace of Excalibur," said Arthur. Mary broke out of her brown study as they continued away from the coast.

* * *

"I implore you, let me go!" whispered a voice from within a crystal ball. From the faint curve of its surface one could see the blurred face of a beautiful woman. It pulsed with an inner light. 

"But I cannot," said Morgana, not unkindly. "Not till my possession is returned. No, you will not return quickly to our dimension..."

She lowered her ear to the crystal ball, and seemed to hear a response. "No my dear. You should thank me for keeping your soul here, where there is a chance that you may be reunited with your beloved husband. Not drifting aimlessly through a limbo as you were before. Not to be united with him. But then when he was awakened, you could not help but try and follow, but you had forgotten there was no body for you to return to, did you?"

The only answer was a faint cry of despair. "I only wished to be united with him again... for I miss him so..."

"Love makes us do strange things. Don't think he has forgotten about your little affair with Lancelot..."

Another moan of despair came through. And Morgana shook her head. "You are a fool. I would have advised you to forget this fool quest. But now you are at my mercy and I fear I must take every advantage of your presence... therefore you are a prisoner of your own folly..."

Turning away from her crystal, she moved towards her reflecting pool. With but a gesture she swept away the reflection. To reveal a misty blur that formed itself into six figures. "Even now I see you, my brother. And the second act of this play is about to begin..." 

* * *

Within Avalon the mists moved timelessly over a landscape unchanged by modern industry. Marianne shivered as she felt a most odd transition overcome her. First walked Arthur, Excalibur balanced on his palm. Next came Chas, mist swirling about his form as his modern clothes were enveloped. Energy shimmered about all their forms, including Goliath and Angela. His eyes fell upon Elisa. "And this is something else I had not counted on... for your clothing has changed... beloved..." 

Detective Maza glanced down at her clothes. For indeed they had changed from the familiar red windbreaker and sturdy blue jeans. Now she was clad in buckskin, worked with multicolored beads, a long fringed shirt and comfortable leather leggings and moccasins. "This is really weird! That's never happened before..."

"Chas, what's happening?" Mary asked him, before she stopped in shock. Instead of the slender fellow with the leather jacket and blue jeans she was face to face with an emerald cloaked figure, in long powder blue and emerald bordered robes. His long hair once confined to a ponytail now blew about his shoulders, in gentle raven waves. At his hip was sheathed dirk and sword, in scabbards well worked with Celtic spirals and runes. The large broach that fastened his cloak over one shoulder glistened with gold, moonstone and malachite. He slung his harp over his shoulder as those eyes traced over her form.

"One's true aspect is revealed in this place," Arthur said softly to a spellbound Marianne. He now stood in his own armor and tabard, his long shield with the lion rampant upon his arm. Marianne looked down at herself to see her clad in chainmail shirt and tabard covered with white and blue. St Andrew's standard. The shield she carried was long and heavy, much like that of the one she had summoned. 

"As lovely as the Maid of Orleans herself," Chas said, reaching around Mary's waist as he belted Wavedancer at her hip. "It is time fer ye t' wear this now, m'love..."

"You look like something out of a movie," she whispered to him, fingering the soft wool felt of his clothing. "Like some sort of a bard..."

He smiled gently as he withdrew from her, his hand gently clasping hers within its chainmail glove. 

"You appear as the day you came into Camelot, milord," Arthur said. "For the first time I truly recognize you..."

Only Goliath and Angela were unchanged. Goliath's eyes blazed white for a moment as he turned to Arthur. "Which way now, sire?"

Arthur held Excalibur in both hands, and squeezed his eyes shut. Strange eldritch fire moved from Excalibur's blade, creeping up his arms and around his armored form. He swung his body to the east, then to the west in an intricate dance. "That's odd," he muttered.

"What?" Chas asked. "Do ye not sense her..."

"For a moment I could not but... wait... yes... I feel her presence has returned.... yes... she is somewhere here... not far away..."

"But we must find Demona and MacBeth..." said Goliath. "Do they not have the Chalice..."

"Right," said Mary. "What now?"

"I must not let Morgana get away," Arthur said. "Someone needs to follow her..."

"The weird sisters said MacBeth and Demona were here on the island..." Angela said. "And if I know them the first place they'd head is..."

"Oberon's palace?" completed Elisa.

"We must intercept them..." Goliath said. "What say you to heading back to Oberon's palace, whilst Sir Chas and the lady Mary go to seek Morgana?"

"I don't know..." Mary said.

"Tis a good idea," said Arthur. "Then if you require help, you would not be far from aid..."

"Even now I think Demona and MacBeth would make their presence known... and Demona would certainly come after Angela and I," Goliath said. "And when you have made contact with Morgana, sire, you can bring her to Oberon's palace, where we shall have recovered the chalice, one way or another..." 

* * *

"You think petty costume changes are going to help you, fools?" Demona laughed. She was a sorceress in her own right, having had centuries to learn the arts of alchemy and magic. Even now she had sensed their arrival, and was ready to face them. MacBeth himself was ready. For their bond forged by magic was not yet to break. 

"The fools are splitting up," MacBeth laughed. "And we will cut them off before they can get help... and them come back for Arthur and the others...."

"Agreed... then on to Morgana herself!" Demona hissed. "Goliath you are too predictable. And Avalon's clan will not help you..." 

* * *

Morgana eyed the appearance of Demona with interest. "Ah, two have joined the gambit. Two who were joined since one thousand years hence. Ah, I know that magic..." 

She thought to the Weird sisters, who guarded Avalon's shores. They had not moved against her. For she had paid them off nicely for non interference. And even now she was planning her next move.

Morgana then made her preparations. Slowly she moved into position, by the pool of water she glanced into. With a gesture she became blue fire, and vanished into a mist. Slowly the mist permeated the pool, rising in another pool of water nearby the heroes. 

* * *

Goliath and Angela glided now on wing, having climbed to their customary high perch to launch themselves. Goliath gently carried Elisa. 

"I'm finding it weird that the others haven't come to find us," said Angela. "I would think they would be here to welcome us..."

"We didn't exactly tell them we were coming," said Goliath. "But they will be glad to see you again, Angela. Especially Gabriel..."

"Yeah, Gabriel," Angela muttered, feeling uneasy.

Just then they heard a growling roar. Out of the mists blazed red rods of fire towards them. Goliath was so startled he almost dropped Elisa. "Demona!" he gasped, seeing the silhouette of a female gargoyle winging her way out of the clouds.

"Break off, and regroup!" Goliath called out. Like a well oiled machine they sprang into action, father and daughter circling their erstwhile family member. Demona fired after either one, seeming to divide her attention. But she grinned.

"Fools! You insult me with such a simple tactic..."

"Goliath, she doesn't have the chalice," Elisa said. "Look at her belt! There is nothing..."

"Then that must mean the other has it..." Goliath whispered. "But where is he?"

From the ground burst forth more red beams. One singed Angela's wing, sending the female gargoyle plummeting towards the ground. She only just managed to right herself to land. "Go on without me Goliath!" she cried. "I'll be okay..."

"But you two won't be!" Demona laughed, firing again. Elisa pulled out her gun, and opened fire on Demona as Goliath wove left and right. One of her shots connected, hitting Demona's wing. Cursing, Demona wove back and forth in pain. She aimed another shot right towards Goliath, only to have him dodge it yet again. 

Angela landed. Right in the path of MacBeth's weapon. "All right lassie, surrender and ye won't get hurt..."

"No..." Angela said, turning to run. Chuckling, MacBeth rushed after the female gargoyle. Looking back Angela saw something banging against his hip. She smiled. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur led his small party in an opposite direction. Carefully he balanced Excalibur in his hand. As before he balanced it, like a dowsing rod. 

"How do we know where we're going?" Mary asked.

"Arthur's Morgana's half sister. He can use Excalibur to sense where she is..." said Chas quietly. 

"I am getting a bad feeling..." Mary shivered. Chas gripped her hand in his.

"Not to worry, musha," he told her softly. "Ye are with us... stay close and watch well... for there is much for ye t' learn..."

They had not gone far when they heard the sounds of battle from behind. Overhead flew two winged figures over the face of the moon. Red light blazed between them.

"Goliath... and Demona..." Arthur gasped. "They are in danger..."

"I thought they were headed to Oberon's palace..." said Mary. "We must help them..."

"No, I will help them," Chas said. "Ye take care and stay chose to Arthur, Mary. I'll come back... with or without the chalice..."

"Wait... sir Charles..." Arthur said. But Chas kissed Marianne on the cheek as he rushed into the bushes.

"Chas, be careful!" Mary called. 

"We had best continue, milady," Arthur said to her. "Already the trace is fainter..." 

* * *

On and on they walked, under the undulating mists. Suddenly the clouds drifted apart, and the Moon bathed them in pure white beams again. All the contours of the leafy trees were painted in the moon's silver hues. Chilly midnight air breathed its cold into Mary's armor. Before them rose a gazebo of reddish shadow stone. 

"The grotto where The Archmage faced Goliath," said Arthur. "And to the reflecting pool... but why would my sister be here?"

Mary shivered as she heard a crackling like static electricity. Arthur waved them back into the shadow of a bush as he advanced upon the stone steps. Out in the middle of the bordering lake shimmered a round disc of light. Rapidly it rose above the surface into a sphere. The luminous globe crackled tongues of lightening all over its surface, levitating towards the grotto with surprising speed. It stopped before Arthur, formed into the shape of a robed woman. 

"Ah, you are here, my dear brother," she laughed, her voice resonant and clear. 

"Morgana, I have come..."

"Without the chalice... that is not a wise move... my brother..."

"My friends are even now moving to intercept it. If you would but come with me, you shall have what you seek..."

"That was not the agreement..." said Morgana, shaking her head. "Do you forget..."

She led him to the reflecting pool. Sweeping her robed sleeve over its surface, she revealed the sleeping face of a fair haired beauty.

"Guenevere!" Arthur breathed. "She is there..."

"Indeed. You would be wise to know she is indeed returned. But in what shape will be yet to be determined..."

"If you harm her... I swear..."

"You had best reign in your temper, Brother. As I recall it got you into many a problem in the past," Morgana tisked.

"But the Chalice is in the possession of two others," Arthur said. "And I have indeed made certain it is within your power to take... it is only a matter of my friends returning. I have come... to invite you to wait in the hospitality of Oberon's palace... and it will be in your hand within the night's end..."

"Oberon's palace? You do have friends in high places..." she laughed, amused. "But you may merely be stalling... waiting for some word to slip of where Guenevere is held... and there is little hope in your gaining that information..."

"If I must beg, then it is not beneath me..." Arthur said, and dropped to his knees. He drove Excalibur into the ground before him. "I implore you, sister dear. Return with me to Oberon's palace, and you shall have what is rightfully yours. You have known me to keep my word in the past... and even at the hour of my death you and the others saved me, to place me in sleep should England need my presence again..."

"He's right..." Marianne said, coming forward to Morgana. "Please, you don't have to mistrust him... he's telling the truth..."

"And who are you, who wears the armor, but is a woman... indeed this is intriguing..." Morgana said, raising an eyebrow at Marianne. 

"I'm Marianne Ellis, and I have come to help," she said. "Can you not bend your agreement... for we are very close indeed to having what you want. I know the legends of you and your brother. And they are not accurate in their portrayal of you... how they accuse you of many things. But I know you have a reason for doing what you did... to preserve the ancient traditions..."

"This is amusing," Morgana smiled slightly. "Is this your true feeling, or merely a rehearsed speech trying to appeal to my better nature?"

"Call it what you like," Mary said. "But you are his sister, and he is your brother. He doesn't want to trick you like he did before. I know you were responsible for giving him Excalibur on the condition he use it to keep the old ways of Avalon intact. But he went against that, and it made you angry. And what you did was only what you thought best for England..."

"Interesting," Morgana nodded. "But that was centuries ago..."

"I should know that men can sometimes be a bit hard headed," Mary said to Morgana. The sorceress looked at Mary for a moment. This was not what she had expected.

A bit deflated, Arthur looked sharply at Mary. "And what say you to this, brother?" she smiled.

"The lady is right," he sighed. "I only wish to have my wife returned to me..."

"Even after she was unfaithful to you?" Morgana asked, raising an eyebrow. A look of shock moved on Arthur's face. "And what of Lancelet... have you forgiven him as well?"

"You seek to insult me with mere words?" Arthur asked, a bit put out. 

* * *

Quickly Angela moved, running as fast as she could, chalice in hand. MacBeth was close behind her. She gasped, nursing her hurt wing. Another blast sounded close, zinging past her cheek. 

"Give up lass!" MacBeth called. "Ye will not come t' harm if ye surrender now!"

Angela ducked behind a tree. And gasped. She panted, pressing her claw to her chest. Gripping the wood of the tree in her claws, she climbed the large trunk. 

MacBeth moved into view. "Ah, up there are ye? No matter. I c'n wait..."

He raised his net gun, to cover her. "This will all be over in a matter of seconds..."

Suddenly a sword blade slashed down in a glistening arc. The muzzle of the gun fell to the ground. MacBeth turned to stare right into a pair of Augean sea blue eyes.

"Surprise," he said, raising his weapon again. MacBeth blocked with a well placed kick, drawing his own sword in a swift movement. 

"So Cassidy, we meet again? No matter... ye will not stop me..."

"How long has it been, Lennox?" he asked MacBeth, as MacBeth's sword clanged against his bastard sword. The two men fought with great skill, Chas' twin blades blocked by MacBeth's long sword. 

"Far too long. Ye are as skilled as ever, lad," MacBeth said appreciatively. "Tis a pity I'd have t' put this to a quick end..."

"You always did have an overdeveloped ego, man," Chas laughed. Steel clanged against steel as the two opponents circled. 

Just then Angela moved to the ground. With a quick slash of her claws, she slit the bag at MacBeth's hip. MacBeth whirled about to see a small cup laying on the ground. Quickly Angela snapped it up.

"You fool!" MacBeth shouted, turning away from Chas. Only barely did he block Chas' next blow with his weapon.

"Angela, get away!" Chas shouted. His keen eye noticed the chalice in her grip. "To the grotto girl!" he shouted. "Quickly! Arthur and Mary..."

"Ye fool, ye've just given away her life!" MacBeth laughed. For Demona, who had been circling overhead to chase Goliath and Elisa, suddenly winged and turned after her daughter. Leaving both behind. Goliath, seeing his daughter flying again, headed off after her. 

Angela climbed up a tree, and leapt off the high branch. Quickly she glided away towards the grotto, Demona in hot pursuit. 

* * *

Angela flew as fast as her wings could carry her. Till she circled about the small stone gazebo that held the new occupants. In her hand she had the chalice. But Demona was close behind. And not far behind her was Goliath and Elisa. Without her gun, Demona could not fire from a distance. But she was far from harmless. For Demona suddenly chanted a spell under her breath, and summoned lightening in her claws. The fire snaked out towards her daughter. 

Unfortunately the lightening crashed right into the gazebo, shattering stone. Morgana shrieked as the stone crackled down on her. A quick magical shield deflected the falling masonry.

"What treachery is this?" she hissed at Arthur, who was helping Marianne to stand.

"Nothing..." he gasped. "I swear it..."

"You will die for trying to kill me," she growled. Energy crackled in her hands as she summoned her power. Arthur raised Excalibur to deflect her magical bolts.

"It's Demona, not him!" Mary cried out. "WE are not your enemies... Demona and MacBeth are!"

"Your wife will suffer for this!" Morgana cried, aiming her power towards the image of Guenevere in the pool. 

"No!" Arthur cried, moving after her. Just then Angela landed with the chalice in hand. 

"Stop!" Marianne cried. "We have your precious chalice..."

Morgana stopped, her hand grabbed by Arthur. Red eyes fixed on Angela and Mary, as they came forwards with the Chalice.

"What is this?" Morgana asked. "How many did you lead on this quest, my brother?"

"Does it matter?" Arthur asked. "We have the Chalice. Now release my wife..." 

"I don't respond to being bullied," Morgana sniffed, wrenching her hand free. "Bring it here, child..."

Just then MacBeth and Chas burst out of the trees, swords clanging mightily. Both were so intent on fighting they did not notice where they stood. In the resulting confusion, Demona landed, and snatched the cup from Angela's hands.

"I'll take that, daughter dear..."

"Who dares?" Morgana hissed, seeing Demona. "You!"

"Yes, me!" Demona laughed. "You fool! This will give me the power I seek..."

"So, you tricked me," Morgana hissed, raising her hand to the female gargoyle. "You shall die for that..."

"No, don't hurt her!" Angela cried, throwing herself before her mother. Morgana's missile crashed into Angela, making her fall.

"Angela!" Mary cried, and moved toward Morgana. 

"Angela, you foolish girl," Demona shook her head, and caught her daughter as she fell. "You... will die for that Morgana!"

"Angela!!!!" roared a deep voice. Goliath and Elisa landed quickly, taking in the scene. Goliath snarled, roaring as he headed towards Demona, who was clutching a downed Angela. Elisa dropped to one side. 

Everything happened at once.

Morgana threw her powerbolt towards Demona, who had raised the Chalice. Still she clutched her daughter. But Mary was all set to attack Morgana. The powerbolt crashed against Mary's armor, and it held.

"You protect her?" Morgana hissed. "Traitor!"

But Goliath leapt at Demona, roaring. Demona leapt away, clutching her daughter in her arms. She dipped the chalice into the water, and drank from it, Goliath leaping towards her again. MacBeth and Charles saw this all happening out of the corner of their eyes. And could do nothing to stop it. 

* * *

Arthur was about to enter the fray when he noticed his wife's reflection. And time seemed to stop. 

"High King... we know of what you seek..."

"What is going on here?" Arthur gasped, holding Excalibur. "Why does time freeze?"

"Look at this scene High King. We have the power to end it, but you must decide your fate..."

"I know you, you are the weird sisters," he gasped, seeing the three women materializing. They caught everyone up in their mystical powers. Haloed in fire, they were all frozen in place. Only Chas fought them, as MacBeth too struggled.

"Yes, we offer you a chance to rescue she whom you love.. For she is not in Avalon..."

"What?"

"Do you wish to be with her?"

"Yes... but..."

"The choice is made..." the three laughed. And their magic swept Arthur into the lake. As his body hit the waters, the fire that held the others flickered.

* * *

"No!" Morgana screamed, fighting back against the Weird sister's magic. Wildy she built up her power to a climax, which exploded. The weird sisters pushed against her as well. 

"Stop!" Chas called, as he pushed back against the power of the Weird sisters. But Arthur was already gone, disrupting the image of his sleeping wife as he sank beneath the waters.

Everyone broke free of the energy. Chas sword crashed against MacBeth, who rushed in to help Demona. For he knew that each once of pain she felt would harm him more. But the Weird sisters had made their move. Energy surrounded the Chalice as it was lifted in their eldritch power. 

"And now the prize is ours..." they said.

"No!" Morgana cried. "You will not have it!"

Her energy licked out as she hurled a tongue of fire at the Sisters. They shrieked in pain as her energy connected with theirs. The chalice fell, only to be grabbed up by Goliath. 

"Give me that, you!" MacBeth hissed, leaping on Goliath. Forgotten, Mary moved to defend her friend. Chas moved to help Mary. And Demona held her daughter, concern for her child overwhelming all. Elisa moved to help.

"Stay back!" Demona hissed, raising her claws to Elisa.

"I want to help!" Elisa said. 

Goliath saw them, and cried out. "Go to your daughter, he's mine!" Mary cried, lifting her sword to block MacBeth's. Chalice in hand, Goliath moved to Demona.

"Angela..."

Chas moved as well. For now the Weird sisters and Morgana were in a terrific magical battle. And seemed to have forgotten all about lesser concerns.

"You must give me the chalice, Goliath," said Demona. "Or else our daughter will die..."

"Don't trust her an inch," said Elisa.

"She is right," said Chas. He moved to Demona's side. The gargoyle hissed. "I'm a healer I can help..."

Demona let Chas come close. And he lay his hand on her wound, chanting. 

"I cannot heal her without the Chalice," said Chas. "She is dying..."

"All right," Goliath said, as he tossed the chalice to Demona. Demona moved to the lake, and dipped the chalice into the water. She handed it to Chas, who let Angela sip from it. Still Demona kept one hand on the Chalice. 

MacBeth's sword glanced off of Mary's shield. In one hand she swung Wavedancer, its energies crackling as she brought it in a half arc over her head. And put it at her front, taking on a fencing position. MacBeth cleverly twisted his sword, disarming her. But Mary brought up her shield, letting his sword clang against it as she snatched up her weapon again.

"Give up lass, yer no match for me..."

"I must fight you..." she said. 

"I'll give ye another chance," said he, and pushed her sword up with his own. Gripping it she swung against him again. "Come on nau, that's it... yes... excellent..."

For Mary suddenly felt the power coursing through her. MacBeth had given her a fighting chance. Why? Again her blade met with his as her weapon blocked and parried, and thrust. She dropped to a fencing lunge, forcing him back! "Well done, lass," he muttered appreciatively.

Angela opened her eyes and blinked, to look up to Goliath, Demona, and Chas. "What.... happened?" she asked.

Demona snatched the Chalice away from Chas' grip. Before Goliath could stop her she suddenly drained the rest of the contents. And laughed. "Now that she is well, I can act..."

"Give me that, gargoyle!" Morgana shrieked, and hurled energy at Demona. But Demona suddenly countered with a blast of her own. 

The Weird sisters stopped their attack on Morgana. And seemed to vanish from view. Chas carefully moved, unseen towards Demona. Still MacBeth and Mary fought, single combat.

Chas leapt up, gripping the Chalice from Demona. Her snarl of surprise came as Goliath grabbed her from behind. Morgana hissed as she saw the chalice in Chas' hand.

"If that is the way of things, then I will take another thing of value..." she laughed. Her energy blast suddenly snaked around Mary, who was outlined in Morgana's fire. 

"Mary!" cried Chas. Elisa moved, aiming her weapon at Morgana. Even MacBeth was startled as Marianne was levitated in Morgana's magic. She raised her sword, hoping to counter Morgana's magic. 

"Say farewell to your knight of virtue, fools!" Morgana laughed. Mary suddenly was pushed into the Lake, near where Arthur had vanished. Elisa leapt, and was too caught in the energy of Morgana's spell. Both women vanished in a crackle of lightening.

Morgana laughed as she became pure energy. And the energy snaked towards the pool as it crackled away. A huge blast of light seared everyone's senses. 

"If I do not receive the chalice, your women of power will join me..." came Morgana's voice. "And you will never see them again... save in war..."

"Mary!" Chas cried, moving towards the water. "Elisa!" Goliath cried, as he moved as well.

Demona grabbed Chas from behind, leaping onto him. The chalice flew from his grasp, rolling towards MacBeth. He grabbed it quickly. 

"Not so fast," said the Weird sisters. For they suddenly had appeared. MacBeth was stopped cold in their magic. Goliath turned to see them, enveloping MacBeth in their power. 

"That which was once undone, be now recast 

The fetters that once held you in past

Be renewed, to serve us as we please

To rid Avalon of man and gargoyles disease..."

MacBeth howled as he was overcome by their spell. "No, you cannot!" he cried, putting hands to his head. Demona too cried out as her own will was crushed under their power. 

"No, you released them!" Goliath cried.

"He holds the power to destroy Avalon! As long as he has the chalice, he could destroy us!" the sisters cried. "And you pollute this island with your presence... this we will not allow..."

"Attack them," said the weird sisters to Demona and MacBeth. They turned upon Angela and Goliath.

"No!" Chas cried, and suddenly fixed his gaze upon the Weird sisters. "You must not interfere like this... Oberon's law..."

"We defend the land of our birth, Olorin," they said to him. Demona leapt upon Angela, rolling over in a mass of wings and claws. MacBeth leapt upon Goliath. 

Chas raised his sword, and drove it into the ground. Energy seeped through its blade into him. His eyes flared silver as he sent the energy channeling towards them in a hale of fire. The sisters countered with lightening.

"You would fight us, half fey? You of an inferior house?"

"I would fight you! Where is Mary and Elisa gone?"

"You waste your time in this gambit, Olorin," they laugh. "Even now your friends are falling at the hands of your enemies..."

"But Morgana... are ye doing her dirty work?"

"Do you think we want her on fair Avalon?" they ask him. "No more than we want the King who once slept. Nae, Avalon is not the place you seek..."

"But why do you attack us? What is your agenda here?"

"You waste time. For even now your lifemate is no longer here... and neither is the King. We have succeeded in our duty. Your fate is your choice, Olorin."

They vanished from view, in a triple spiral of fire. Chas quickly made his way to find his friends. If Morgana was no longer in Avalon, then where was she?

Suddenly Goliath, Demona, and Angela were frozen to the spot. Already the sun began to break the eastern horizon, enveloping all three gargoyles in their glory. Demona had become a human woman before Chas' eyes.

"Get yourself together man!" Chas snapped, as he seized MacBeth's arms. "WE have only a bit of time to save Mary and Elisa, and help Arthur!"

"Why would I want to do that?" MacBeth asked.

"Because if you don't help me, I personally will be very tempted to run ye through right now! And if ye don't help me ye might well be under the sister's spell fer the rest of your immortal life!"

"They wouldna dare..." MacBeth spat.

"Let him go, human worm!" Demona snapped, as she moved between them. 

Chas released MacBeth, and drew his weapon, angling it before himself and the two. "So what will it be? Do you really want Morgana to win, after all she put you through, Demona?"

"Only because you saved my daughters life will I listen," Demona snapped. "And you faced the Weird sisters, so obviously you have great powers I did not take into account..."

"Oh they have cast the spell. The only safe place for you is with me, trying to save the woman I love... and unless both of you want to be pawns of the weird sisters..."

"So that Mary is yuir woman," MacBeth chuckled. "Ye sly devil ye... she is quite a fighter..."

"Enough with that," Chas said. "Now are ye going t' help me or not?"

"Aye... but of course. Yon lass is a good fighter. And innocent of this. I will help ye. But be warned,

once this is done, our little dispute will be settled, Cassidy..."

"Why do you side with him?" Demona demanded. "He will destroy our chance to have the Chalice!"

"Shut up, woman!" MacBeth gritted. "I've had more than enough of this fool scheme. Is the cup worth all this bother?"

"It has the power to grant immortality..."

"Which we already have, because of this fool spell that links us!" MacBeth gritted. "And like it or not, you are coming with us, because we cannot trust ye t' leave the others be, without destroying them while they sleep..."

"Agreed," Chas gritted. 

"But what of your friends?"

"We must leave them here. For they cannot help us in their stony silence..." Chas nodded sadly. 

"I will have nothing of this!" Demona repeated. Before they could stop her she broke from MacBeth's grip and raced away towards the shore. As Chas moved to stop her, MacBeth stopped him. 

"Let her go. She's not worth the effort... besides, she will not risk staying now that she knows the Weird sister's spell is cast... but how are we going t' find your friends?"

"Simplicity itself," Chas said. "We will leave Avalon... for it will send us where we need to be... and that is at Morgana's stronghold...."

* * *

Demona raced down the beach, not bothering to look behind her to see if she was being pursued. Quickly she looked among the boat's possessions. Good her laser rifle was still there, hidden in the small craft, next to her book of magic. Demona pushed off the small wooden craft, and leapt inside... 

She cackled to herself, knowing that she might well end up at Morgana's, or wherever she "needed to be". For she had a score to settle with Morgana. And anywhere was better than on Avalon where she'd be a pawn!

Grabbing her magical book, she opened up to a page of probability spells. There were many she had recalled from the Grimorum Arkenorum. And this spell might stack the odds in her favor:

Fortuna, locus, extend... Fortuna circum extend...via Apia!

* * *

Arthur materialized within darkness. Quickly he looked left, then right as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. Excalibur lit the way, glowing as brightly as any torch would. In its eldritch gleam he saw castle walls curving into a distant corridor. Holding his sword before him, he concentrated. Excalibur tugged at his gauntleted hands. "Do not fear my love! I will find you... this I swear..." 

Waves thundered in the distant chambers. Arthur had a strange sense of deja-vu. For the ruined chambers were weathered with centuries of wear. As he rounded the corridor, he was blasted with a shaft of daylight. Gasping he looked down at the sheer drop to the crashing waves below. The castle he was in seemed to be perched on a sheer cliff.

"I know... this place..." he muttered. "It cannot be... the place... of my birth... can it?"

Pondering this he moved towards the source of Excalibur's pull. Like a lodestone it lead him straight to Morgana's chambers. Cautiously he peered around a ruined door to a glowing chamber, illuminated by an set of arrow slits.

His eyes took in the dimensions of the room. Two women lay upon a large canopy bed, fast asleep as the gauze curtains drifted in and out in the sea breeze. His eye darted to a gently undulating pool in the far floor to the opposite end of the chamber. The bed was set in an alcove up from the pool, which was across from several wooden tables. Strange flasks and bubbling equipment percolated with odd positions. The scent of herbs lay thick on his nostrils.

Morgana was not there now. She seemed elsewhere...

But Guenevere... her soul screamed to him now.

And he moved towards the bed. Gently he pushed the curtain aside with Excalibur. To see the dark features of Elisa Maza, laying alongside Mary. 

Gently he shook them. Elisa moaned as she rolled over. Mary did not respond either. Excalibur gleamed as it detected the enchantment. It was no ordinary slumber. But where was Guenevere?

Arthur moved to the center of the room, upon which sat a crystal ball, gleaming with inner light. As he approached his reflection advanced upon its curve, upside down. Till his eyes looked into its heart. From within he heard a faint whisper that cried.

"My love... I have come to rescue you... are you here..."

He lowered his ear to the crystal. And heard the voice coming strong. "You must not... for I am not worth the effort my love... the price is too high..."

"What say you? I have waited centuries..."

"have you forgotten?" it asked. 

"What must I do to release you?" he asked. The answer was a plea. Imploring him to stop.

He then sensed Morgana, approaching. Quickly he moved towards the bed, picking up the reticule in his hand. He would not loose her again!

How could he wake them? Slowly he recalled a fairy tale he'd heard. Of how a royal could awaken a fair maiden. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Elisa's cheek. She muttered and stirred as she blinked awake. Then he followed suit with Mary, pressing his lips to the corner of her mouth. She too muttered.

"I did not think you would be so clever, brother," came Morgana's laugh. Arthur spun about, reticule in hand.

"Morgana, face me if you dare!" he cried. 

"That would be too easy, my brother," she said. A strange mist seemed to enter the room. Arthur waved his sword left and right, but saw nothing.

Elisa rose as if in a trance. As did Mary. Both of them looked to Arthur, eyes blank. Mary raised her sword.

"You take what doesn't belong to you," Mary said, glaring at him. "What right do you have? After the stunts you have pulled..."

"Milady Marianne... what say you?" he asked, backing away. Elisa glared at Arthur, wiping her cheek where he had kissed her.

"You have a lot of nerve pulling that stunt..." Elisa repeated. "Stealing a kiss in my sleep... you sicko..."

Arthur heard Excalibur's scream. He backed away, racing out the door as Mary and Elisa came after him. Close to his heart he clenched the reticule bearing the essence of his beloved Guenevere.

* * *

Wave after wave broke upon the rocky coastline. The small boat bobbed and dipped upon the choppy whitecaps. At its tiller, MacBeth struggled to steady the small craft while Chas back stroked. On an imposing cliff a castle in red stone frowned upon them, solemn and remote. "How can ye be sure this is the place?" MacBeth shouted over the whipping wind. 

"Tis where we need t' be!" Chas shouted back. "It is Tintagel! Morgana's home! She is the Duchess of Cornwall. Where else wuild she be?"

"Aye, that ye are right, lad," MacBeth grumbled, a bit off set by Chas' reasoning. A great deal of tension existed between the old Scot and the Erin born photographer. Such a rift went back centuries.

Before long the craft washed alongside to a small pier where another boat was already moored. "It's Demona's boat," said MacBeth. "She's already beaten us here..."

"Then we'd better hop to it!" Chas urged, leaping out of the craft as he rushed up the beach. Still he wore those Bardic robes from Avalon. Why did he not have the good sense to change, MacBeth wondered. After all they were in the modern world again! 

* * *

Mary fought against the strange urges. How dare he kiss her in her sleep! She saw Arthur rushing off, like a thief in the night with Morgana's crystal ball. Within her head whispered two voices: Rush after him! He steals what is not his... 

Another voice conflicted it, saying, he needs your help... don't let Morgana win...

Morgana appeared before them, her dark eyes fixing into theirs. "I see you are awake, my sisters..."

Mary blinked, and shook her head. As did Elisa. "What are we doing here?" Elisa demanded.

"You are my guests, of course..."

"Don't try that with me," Mary snapped. "You had us under a spell... but my head is clear now..."

"Is it?" Morgana asked them with a laugh. "You both seem so sure of yourselves don't you?"

"what's your game?" Elisa asked, calming herself. Morgana took a candle, and lit dried herbs in a bowl.

"There is no game. Arthur simply stole something of mine. He had promised me to deliver something to me that I need. Something rightfully mine. And now this is how he completes his deal, by stealing my crystal ball! Is that honorable?"

"Why would he steal a crystal ball unless it was something he desperately needed?" asked Mary.

"Elisa Maza, isn't it your duty to stop thieves?"

"Yes... but you attacked us before we could explain what was going on..." Elisa said, shaking her head. What was that strange scent she smelled so pervasively? It laced her brain with its sweetness. She found her focus wandering. No, she had to concentrate.

"Arthur is a thief! He stole my crystal ball, when I simply wanted him to complete his deal. The Chalice is mine! And Marianne, did you not say you understood my position. I only want what is best for England, my homeland..."

"Wait... what is that smell?" Marianne choked, coughing on the thick incense smell. It was making its way into her mind, reeling her thoughts. "Wait... no..."

"Marianne, aren't you tired of being relegated to the back seat. All those years you were a woman in a man's world. Stifled by men who claimed to love you? And you Elisa, you never get the respect you deserve. Even when you try to right the wrongs, you are overlooked, and even stifled..."

"How do you know?" Elisa asked, shaking her head.

"I know much about you. It is written on your faces. For centuries women have lived in the shadows of men! Why should we be content when we could have more say? That is how it was with Arthur... I tried to do what was good for Avalon. You are one of the few people who understands, Mary..." she continued, her voice soft. It all made sense. But why the incense?

"Then why are you brainwashing us..." Elisa said, moving towards the incense. She planned to tip it over into the pool. Morgana made no move to stop her. In fact she laughed when Elisa grabbed the bowl, and hurled it into the small reflecting surface.

"That is simple incense," Morgana chuckled. "I am not here to brainwash you, as you say. I am here to liberate you! For you both have great powers that have long been underestimated! And it is high time you were appreciated! You Elisa, from Goliath, he whom you love. And you Mary, by the man who claims your love for himself... how often does he rush to your protection, only to hold you back?"

"He doesn't..." Mary said, shaking her head. 

"So you say. But will you let Arthur get away with stealing? Did he not recruit you to help recover the Chalice. Why has he not kept his word?"

"I'm getting out of here!" Elisa said, holding up her gun. "And if you're smart you won't stop us..."

"My sister, There is no need for that. You may leave when you wish..." Morgana held up her hands. Grabbing Mary's arm, Elisa pulled her friend behind her. Mary was still stunned, blinking as Elisa leveled the gun on the sorceress. A grin split Morgana's face as she laughed.

"You have me all wrong," she insisted. 

* * *

Chas and MacBeth moved quickly through the courtyard. In the depths of his mind Chas sensed Mary's mind. But something seemed fundamentally wrong! Her thoughts were becoming more and more blurred. Like mercury they were more and more difficult to trap, to pin down. As if she were revoking the psychic rapport they shared. 

They moved to one tower's entrance, both their swords drawn. Chas had the Chalice at his hip, ready to do what he would with it. All of this seemed so unnecessary! He prayed he could bring reason to stop this family feud.

"Wait, I hear something..." said MacBeth, stopping Chas. "Get under cover lad..."

They heard footsteps clanging on stairs. And readied their swords lest it be an enemy. To their surprise they saw no one. The clanging footsteps ended as soon as they had started. Then they heard a snarling and shrieking as a woman's voice joined a man's shouts.

Chas motioned to MacBeth to rush in. And they saw King Arthur There, his sword drawn as he clenched close a reticule. Demona had her laser trained on him, ready to fire at any minute. "Get out of my way you fool!" she hissed, baring her teeth. It was amusing to see a human acting like a gargoyle!

MacBeth and Chas moved warily around them. "What's going on here?" Chas asked. Demona trained her weapon, finger on the trigger.

"I caught her trying to kill me, that is all," Arthur said.

"But have you not seen Mary and Elisa?" Chas asked.

"Are you as stupid as he?" Demona asked, looking from MacBeth to Chas. "We have a chance to get away!"

"No lass," MacBeth said quietly, edging towards Demona. She moved towards Chas, seeing the Chalice on his belt.

"What are you doing here, sire?" Chas asked, looking to Arthur. It was a standoff. For all three men had their weapons drawn, and Demona trained her pistol on all three.

"The ladies are under enchantment... I thought it best to take my leave... till help arrived..."

"What is that crystal ball you hold so dear?" MacBeth asked.

"Tis what I came for," Arthur said.

"It is not seemly for a king to steal," said MacBeth suddenly. 

"But it is not. For it contains something that is mine by right. And do you not have the Chalice?"

"Maybe I would," Chas said. "But where are Mary and Elisa?"

"Enough of this!" Demona snarled, and fired towards Arthur. He blocked the blast with his sword, but in the resulting confusion Demona raced up the tower stairs again, and out onto the battlements. Chas and MacBeth raced after her, with Arthur moving gingerly behind them. All four raced out to the parapet, overlooking the sea. 

"Give up Demona! Stop this now..."

"I will!" she laughed. Demona fired again, aiming this time at Arthur. There was a cry as he slipped on the tower battlements, losing his grip on the crystal. He shouted as it plummeted to the sea far below. With a crinkle it shattered into a million tiny fragments.

"Murderer!" Arthur cried. Chas and MacBeth watched as he raced in pursuit of Demona, a look of madness on his face.

* * *

Elisa swooned, and stopped as she felt dizzy. Marianne helped to steady her friend. "What's wrong?" she asked. 

"I don't... know... wait..." she moaned. And then pulled out of Mary's grasp, and turned to face her. "I... am quite fine. We must find Arthur at once..."

"If you say so..." she muttered, letting Elisa pull her after her. They rushed out of the chambers into the courtyard. A woman with wild hair pushed past them, running for her life with her laser gun in hand. Mary was bowled over with the force of her push. Sword swinging wildly Arthur raced after her, eyes blazing with madness. "Come back you murder!" he roared.

But Elisa moved before him, crying, "Stop!"

"Elisa... Mary!" he gasped. "You... don't understand... she murdered Guenevere... she must pay..."

"What do you mean..."

"The crystal held my wife's soul..." he cried, as Elisa and Mary took hold of him. He tore away, moving after the woman as a man possessed.

* * *

MacBeth and Chas moved after King Arthur, quite worried about the whole situation. What had been in that crystal ball? And did they interfere in Arthur's quest to kill Demona? After all, she had done much harm. But that insane look in his eyes. 

The sun was blotted out by a raincloud. Chas and MacBeth jumped at the crackle of thunder. On a high battlement materialized a dark hared figure. Morgan Le Fay herself. "Well, are you two going to let me wait forever?" she asked.

"Where is Mary and Elisa?" Chas shouted.

"Such manners in my home? Tsk, tsk, tsk!" she scolded. "I know you have something I want. And I won't let you leave till you return my property..."

Lightening flared from her fingertips to the two men below. Easily Chas deflected the energy. "Why don't you just give her the blasted thing?" MacBeth wondered.

"First, where are Mary and Elisa?" Chas demanded. "Why did you take them way? Is it so unreasonable to ask for their release first? Then I will surrender your property!"

"My you are one tracked in your thinking..." Morgan laughed. "But no matter. I will have what is mine!"

With a gesture she pointed to Chas. Her finger crooked as it seemed to gesture to something. Sick of the whole thing, MacBeth threw himself at Chas, knocking him over. Before Chas could stop him he grabbed the chalice, and pushed Chas away. The Bard hugged his stomach, singing away the pain as he looked through the pain at MacBeth.

"Here is your blasted thing! And choke on it!" MacBeth shouted as he hurled the chalice at her. It was caught in her power as it rose to her fingers.

"Thank you, MacBeth. At least you are being sensible..." Morgan said. "But as for this fool, he has annoyed me for the last time..."

"But he is mine to settle..." MacBeth said. But Morgana gestured to him, sending a jolt of energy through him. MacBeth writhed as he felt the resulting electricity. All his muscles went rigid as he collapsed, out cold.

"So that's how ye settling things?" Chas snapped, his sword readied for her next spell.

"It is not for you to judge, Taliesin," she retorted, hurling a spell in his direction. Chas countered, whirling his sword as he moved again.

"What will ye do with that chalice anyway?"

"Something I cannot waste energy on you for," she said. "But soon it will not matter. For you do not know what day it is?"

"What do ye mean?" Chas asked.

"Look to the sun... and you will see!" she laughed. Chas stared heavenwards as he saw the moon rapidly devouring the sun. He could kick himself for not knowing!

* * *

Arthur saw the approaching twilight. And shivered. But anger overtook him as he moved to avenge his love's loss on Demona. Yet she turned on him, snarling as she transformed before his eyes. Was it his imagination, or was she starting to turn gargoyle? 

With amazing speed she whirled about, firing. Arthur was caught off guard as he felt Excalibur drop from his grasp. "I could kill you here and now. But I won't waste my time... for the hour approaches..."

So saying she fired another blast, hitting Arthur's leg. He dropped, grunting as she leapt off the battlements, her wings extending. They were just large enough to allow her to soar to the adjacent tower, and safety.

Elisa rushed to Arthur's side, gently helping him to stand. "Are you all right..."

"Help me... get Excalibur..." Arthur moaned. Elisa grabbed the sword and touched it to his leg. Instantly Excalibur knit the wound, restoring it.

"Are you all right my love?" she asked. Arthur looked up at her stunned.

"What did you say?"

"Why do you chase her, my love?"

"Why do you address me so, Lady Elisa..."

"I no of no Elisa..." she shook her head. "Do you not recognize your beloved?"

"What?"

"It is I, Guenevere... I have waited for you so long..."

"How..."

"Magic, my love," she said, twining her arms about the astonished king's neck. Despite his better judgment Arthur let her lips press to his for a sweet second. It was too good to be true, but he did not care! She was alive!

* * *

Mary heard the sounds of battle from the courtyard. She rushed onto the parapet to see Morgana hurling lightening down at Chas. Bravely the Bard whirled his sword to deflect her spells. Eldritch power arched around his form, as he pushed back against her power. But he was badly outmatched. For he was no sorcerer. And Morgana's power seemed to be increasing as it grew darker! 

"No!" she cried, rushing to Morgana. With a swift gesture she summoned her armor and sword.

"You will not stop me!" she laughed, gesturing. For a moment she took her attention from Chas, who crumpled to the ground in exhaustion. He had gone for hours without proper sleep.

Mary held up her shield, and blocked the power. The red cross upon white deflected her power with ease. Mary gritted her teeth as she swept out with Wavedancer. The resulting shockwave crashed against Morgana with surprising force. Morgana shrieked at the onslaught of power.

"You have hurt me!" she hissed. "For that you will pay!"

"You hurt my love," Mary hissed in return. "And I will not let you win... you tried to take over my mind..."

"But I only see truth! For that man will only dominate you..."

"What do you know about anything?" Mary cried, rushing forwards, sword slashing. Morgana gestured, and a wind swept Mary aside.

"Blind fool! I knew him of old! And he once professed his love... and did he prove true! No! I warn you he is not but pain... and you will face destruction. Don't you see what power you have?"

"Yes, power to stop you!" Mary cried, slashing again with the sword. Morgana screamed as another wave crashed into her.

Demona leapt upon Morgana, knocking her down. She laughed in the darkness as she regarded Mary. "Well done, human!" she laughed. "You feel powerful don't you?"

"What is it to you, gargoyle?" Mary asked, waving her sword to Demona.

"Nothing, a mere observation!" Demona laughed, as she moved towards Mary. "But like all humans, you are a threat to be dealt with! And I won't let you live to threaten me!"

So saying she threw herself on Mary. Mary raised her sword, slashing at Demona. Blood dripped from the wound on her wrist. "For that you will pay!" Demona roared. Eyes blared red as the female gargoyle pulled the sword from Mary's hand. Wavedancer plummeted towards the ground. Morgana slowly shook herself as she rose. And watched the two fight.

Already the disc of the moon obliterated the sun. Wavedancer clattered on the ground near Chas. Desperately he moved towards it, gripping its hilt. The healing powers of the blade permeated him as he called on its energy.

Demona was pushed back by Mary's shield. Her claws made no imprint upon it. Roaring she rolled over, till Mary was on top. Her foot pushed Mary away. The woman lay close to the edge of the battlement. Demona leapt upon her again, fully gargoyle now.

Her laser weapon clanked against Mary like a club, stunning her. Demona fired, crimson energy snaking toward's the motionless Marianne. Morgana looked upon them both with a small smile. She turned to the occluded moon, and raised her chalice heavenwards.

* * *

On Avalon, Goliath stirred and roared as the stone casement shattered. What was this? He could not understand why there was twilight when it was the middle of the day. Angela too broke out of her casement. Both of them stared at the Weird sisters who had just materialized. 

"Your friends need your aid," they said simply.

"Why would you help us?" Goliath demanded.

"Morgana's power threatens us now. You must stop her ritual... before the Sun is again disgorged..."

"Goliath... Demona and MacBeth... I can see them in the scrying pool!"

"What?" Goliath said. Then the next vision made his blood run cold. For Arthur kissed Elisa, holding her close in his arms. Goliath roared in anger.

"Where is he!" he roared.

"Enter the portal, and you will be there at her side," said the weird sisters. With a mere gesture Angela and Goliath were transported to Tintagel.

* * *

Mary felt the heat of the laser weapon. Her armor was deflecting its energy, but it was heating up quickly! She moved her shield to block Demona's ray. It caromed off her shield, taking out one of the nearby battlements. Ducking behind her shield Mary dropped to her knees. And let loose a fearful scream as she charged into Demona. Caught off guard the female gargoyle was knocked off balance. 

Mary's battle cry turned into a scream as her momentum sent both of them over the edge of the battlement. Hurtling towards the courtyard thirty feet below. Demona's wings spanned automatically to break their fall. There was a thud as she landed atop the female gargoyle. Shaking her head she rose from the still cold figure. What a shame, Mary thought as she saw Demona did not move.

"You have vanquished her," came Morgana's voice. "Could you have done this before, when you were fettered by your limitations? You have true power..."

"I didn't want to kill her..." Mary breathed, feeling sickness in the pit of her stomach. Demona looked quite dead.

"Ah, but you are glad, are you not! The power in you... you can do anything now..." Morgana laughed. Time seemed to have stood still as Mary looked to the black disc ringed with brilliant light. IT was totality. And Morgana seemed to be drawing energy in the darkness as the eerie shadows lengthened. The shadow she cast seemed to be very long indeed.

"No... it cannot be," Mary said, feeling the strange thrill. The shadows rose, peeling off the walls all around her. They seemed to cheer and laugh. She did not see the look of infinite sadness on the face of a Bard across the courtyard.

"Mary, no," Chas said softly, as he healed himself with Wavedancer's powers. Like Excalibur it had the power to heal wounds and depleted energy.

* * *

Arthur pulled away from Elisa as he heard the roar of an angry gargoyle. Eyes blazing white hot with rage, Goliath swooped down upon Arthur. He barely raised Excalibur to defend himself. Elisa screamed. 

"Goliath... what's gotten into you?" Arthur wondered. He slashed his weapon at Goliath in a glistened arc of eldritch fire. Elisa meekly watched.

"Stop!" Angela cried, materializing after Goliath. She leapt upon her Father, trying to tear him off Arthur Pendragon. But Goliath in his rage cuffed her aside. Angela hurtled towards the courtyard, only barely managing to break her fall with her wings.

She landed near Demona. And shook her head. "Mother..." she gasped. And then saw how cold and still Demona looked. Laughter rang out in her ears as she looked up to see Morgana beneath the eclipses' disc. 

"What did you do?" she cried. Marianne looked to Angela, and shook her head. Slowly Chas crawled towards them, climbing to his feet as he leaned on Wavedancer. He moved to Demona's prostrate form.

"I... killed her... and I enjoyed it..." Mary gasped, looking at her hand. Angela felt tears in her eyes as she gathered Demona onto her lap.

"Mother... no!" Angela screamed. Blood fell from Demona's lips, onto Angela's dress. Wailing Angela pressed her head to her mother's brow. Chas limped over to the mother and daughter, all the time looking to Mary. He could not help her in this battle! Nor did he have the power to stop Morgana with the shadows. For they separated him from Mary.

Shadows rose and swirled about Mary. She batted them off with her gauntleted hand. From high above Morgana laughed louder and louder...

* * *

"Traitorous human!" Goliath roared, attacking Arthur Pendragon again. "You... who would steal my beloved from under my gaze while I sleep..." 

"She is not your beloved any more!" Arthur shouted, slashing at Goliath's wing. Pain creased the gargoyle's face as Excalibur drew blood.

"Liar!" Goliath thundered, slashing at Arthur with his mighty claws. They did little damage against Arthur's armor. "You will pay for your treachery! Elisa is my beloved!"

"What are you talking about?" Elisa wailed, as she rushed to stop him. "Leave my king be!" 

"Elisa... did he harm you?" Goliath said, snapping out of his funk. He had batted Arthur' sword aside, his claws around the King's neck. He felt Elisa's fists on his back. 

"Stop it you brute! Let him go!" she screamed, beating Goliath with her small fists. 

"Elisa... no..." Goliath said, not realizing what he was hearing.

* * *

"No... I don't want this power!" Mary cried out loud. For the thrill made her sick. She saw past the shadows to the fallen Demona. How could Angela love such a creature who had caused pain and death to so many humans? Or gargoyles? And why would Chas be moving now to help heal Demona. 

"Chas, what are you doing?" asked Mary. "She's a murderer! She deserves her fate!"

"It is not fer ye to judge, Mary," Chas said angrily. "Look at yerself. Do ye want t' be like her?"

"She has what she deserves," Morgana laughed. "And now the man you love will betray you to save your enemy's life?"

"Chas, I cannot believe you'd help Demona.."

"She is in pain, and I heal those, no matter what..." said Chas. "Would you kill a helpless one..."

"You would kill my mother?" Angela said, tears in her eyes. They glowed red with anger.

"No... I wouldn't... but I would... Chas... what's happened to me?"

"Your power!" laughed Morgana. "You must not fight it! They taunt you... destroy them!"

"I cannot help ye with this battle," said Chas quietly. Already the sun was beginning to send its beams as the diamond ring sprang into view.

The shadows felt the force of the sun. Morgana winced in pain. "What... was that..."

"Doubt..." Chas said, a tiny smile on his face.

Mary looked to Morgana, and to Demona and Angela. The strangeness of the scene stabbed into her brain. "Wait... you heal her... even if she is your enemy... and Angela... you love her even though she has done so much..."

"She is my mother..." said Angela.

"Loves her..." Mary muttered.

"Do not listen to them!" Morgana cried. "They know nothing! What is family when brother is against sister, and lover is against lover? What permanence does it have?"

In her mind Mary felt the shadows wrestling. Deep down she reached, and felt a warmth rising. The eclipse slowly moved away, the sun half uncovered. Already the shadows seemed less strong as they slunk away. Blue eyes fixed on hers, imploring as they seemed infinitely deep. Angela hardened into stone as Demona shifted to human form.

Goliath's shock was frozen in stone as he became his resting state. Arthur was trapped in his stone claw. Elisa felt her fists pummeling stone.

"What permanence does love have..." echoed Mary's voice. 

"I love you Mary," Chas said softly. "No matter what. Know that...."

"You... would love me even if I did kill?" she asked.

"I love ye. Even if the things ye do are those that make me sad and sick. I canne stop what I feel..."

"Like.. Angela to Demona... and Elisa... to Goliath..."

"Yes..." 

"Foolish words," Morgana coughed, as she gestured to Chas. Shadows wrapped around him as they chocked his words.

"No!" Mary cried, rushing to her love's side. Her fingers closed upon Wavedancer, slashing at the shadows. Light exploded as they hissed into nothingness. Chas collapsed, exhausted.

"You..." Mary said, rounding to face Morgana. "Have made the biggest mistake of your life!"

Morgana gasped as Mary's arc of light spun towards her. She felt its power overcome her as the sun burst into full radiance. For a time she screamed as she felt the power wash all over her. Morgana fell to the courtyard below. Mary came to her, sword point at her throat.

"Why... do you... not kill me?" she asked, looking up to Mary as her twisted body was helpless to resist. Healing energies flowed over Morgana's body as Mary willed Wavedancer to heal.

"Because I am not what you think," Mary said. "Now go in peace..."

Morgana backed away, and looked at Mary oddly. "You are not what I expected, child. But you have won this round... though Goddess knows why..."

In a haze she vanished. Leaving Mary there exhausted. Tears filled her eyes as she willed away the armor. And dropped to her knees by Chas. He extended arms and drew her to his side, lips pressing against her brow.

"My love," she sobbed.

"Musha," he soothed, pressing his lips to hers. "It's going' t' be all right..."

For Demona breathed, unconscious but alive!

* * *

Elisa blinked as she saw Arthur there, prostrate. And Goliath's hand about his neck. Gingerly she worked Arthur free. For Goliath had relaxed his grip enough before he had turned to stone. 

"I can't wait till nightfall for him to explain this," she muttered.

* * *

Mary felt relief as the sun set. And she was once more amidst the Gargoyles on Avalon. Chas had not left her side as long as she had been away from the castle. His hand clenched hers tightly. 

All of them rested in Oberon's palace. A dinner was being cooked by some of the culinary inclined Gargoyles. But Mary had touched nothing all evening. Now she sat opposite Angela and Gabriel.

"I am so sorry, Angela," she said.

"You didn't completely kill her," Angela said. "And you fought Morgana in the end... and it all turned out okay..."

"Did it?" Mary asked. "Even now I cannot believe it..."

Goliath and Elisa talked quietly at the table, a bit down from Chas and Mary. Goliath's hand clenched Elisa's gently. And Elisa laughed softly as he said something to her. Mary regarded them with a smile. Arthur sat near them, a worried look on his face as he sat next to Gryph, his trusted friend. Gryph had just joined them from England, having been occupied on a mission of his own.

"Goliath, Elisa, I am sorry for my conduct earlier... I acted in a most unregal manner..."

"I was under a spell," Elisa said. "And you were upset about your wife. Hey, it happens..."

"I bear you no ill will," Goliath said. "For you were not yourself. Matters of family always bring out the worst in us..."

"But my Guenevere..." Arthur said. "She is lost to me forever..."

"Not so," said Goliath. "For I think she is with you now..."

"You still feel the love don't you?" asked Elisa.

"Yes... it is a pain that wrenches my heart..."

"Then she is there with you," Elisa said. "And she never really went away..."

"But it is more than I can bear..."

"We are here, my liege," Gryph said, laying a hand upon Arthur. The king buried his head in Gryph's chest, tears in his regal eyes. Goliath and Elisa reached across the table to him, gripping his hand in theirs.

Mary embraced Chas fiercely. "My love... so much misery..."

"And so much to celebrate," Chas told her, taking her face in his hands.

"But Arthur was not reunited with his love..."

"He was. And she is with him now. It was not meant to be for her to return to this earth in that way..." Chas said. "To possess Elisa's body was not the right way..."

"I know but its tragic..."

"Aye. But life continues..." Chas sighed.

"It hurts Chas. I almost killed... almost slipped into shadow..."

"Musha, ye are with me now. The shadow did not win..."

"But I almost slipped..."

Chas kissed her hand between his. "Shh nau. It is not the time to blame yerself... it is the time to rejoice..."

Mary looked to the bittersweet celebration. And could not help but revel in both sorrow and happiness. For what was life without both?

Demona was gone, to whatever place she came from. And MacBeth sat at the table, a bit worse for wear, but laughing all the same with the Gargoyles near the Princess and Tom. A fire burned in the gallery, as meat roasted on a spit. Angela shyly sought out Gabriel, to tell him of her recent decisions.

Life went on. In her mind she felt St. George's whisper of thanks. And Patrick within Chas soothed with his healing energies. Mary felt her lips press to Chas' as the night went on around them. Could she hold the power she was bequeathed with?

Only the future would tell. And would she be eclipsed by George's gift?

* * *

End. 

Let me know what you think! Email me at mennehotep@yahoo.com 


End file.
